Driving Love
by Atharu
Summary: Ada sepercik kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menyergap hati Naruto, ini aneh hingga menimbulkan dentuman berisik di dadanya. Naruto tak bisa menepis perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika ia melihat manik lavender Hinata di depannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat mata itu, ah bukan. Sudah sebodoh apa dirinya hingga tak menyadari semuanya?Warning inside/Enjoy reading minna {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1 : Terrible Boy

_**Ini adalah fanfic ke-2 author. . . . karena fanfic yg pertama idenya udah menguap kayak asap (o_o) jadinya sebagai gantinya author menerbitkan cerita baru sebagai selingan untuk mengumpulkan bahan cerita. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic multicapter, padahal author pengen buat yang ringan-ringan saja. Huhuhu (T_T) satu lagi sifat Nauto sama Hinata disini benar-benar berbeda dengan serial di manga, jadi . . . . lihat aja langsung deh!**_

_**Oke itu aja curhatan dari author yang labil ini selanjutnya langsung saja baca ceritanya.**_

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 1 : Terrible Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menahan malunya karena sekarang ia basah kuyup akibat ulah senpainya yang sengaja menjatuhkan semangkuk bakso di atas kepalanya. Hinata menggigit bibir hendak protes, tapi mendengar tawa keras dari seluruh siswa di kantin ini membuat ia urungkan niatnya. Mungkin saja jika ia marah kepada senpai berambut blonde itu ia akan semakin menjadi bahan tontonan karena penampilannya yang sukar untuk dikatakan waras.

"Lihat, si tuan putri ini benar-benar menggemaskan dengan mie dan kuah yang menghiasi rambutnya." Naruto, pelaku dari segala kesialan Hinata kini terus-terusan menghujani Hinata dengan kata-kata cemohan. Tentu banyak yang semakin tertawa terutama fans fanatiknya yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Mereka akan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Naruto meski pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis itu membully gadis pendiam seperti Hinata.

"ck, kenapa kau diam saja Hyuuga. Ayolah setidaknya tunjukkan dirimu yang asli." Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak selugu yang selama ini kau citrakan, jalang!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

Ingin, ingin sekali Hinata menampar atau memukul wajah yang dikatai bagai dewa ini sekarang juga. Ia mungkin punya kesabaran bila hanya dibully sekali dua kali, tapi ini sudah berkali-kali dan melampaui batas. Apa-apaan pula sebutan jalang yang diumpatkan Naruto padanya. Gila, senpainya ini benar-benar gila. Melihat kilat marah di mata bulan Hinata, Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hyuuga, tataplah aku seperti seorang wanita jalang yang sedang menunggu pelangganya."

Sontak tawa penuh ejekan dan hinaan menderah gendang telinga Hinata. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena berbagai perasaan marah, kesal, malu, dan terhina di satu waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hentikan Naruto. Kau sudah kelewatan."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan ketika melihat Sakura datang. Sahabat perempuannya ini gemar sekali menghentikan kesenangannya. "Cih" meski ia kesal tapi toh ia menuruti perkataan dari gadis musim semi yang diam-diam disukainya sejak kecil. Namun, sayangnya Sakura lebih condong ke sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke. Hah, Konyol!

"Hinata segeralah ke toilet, bersihkan dirimu. Dan untuk kalian yang berada di sini cepatlah kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing, ini sudah waktunya bel masuk!" perintah Sakura tegas. Tentu tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah dari seorang putri Haruno yang notabenya pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini setelah duo sahabatnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sebelum Hinata bergegas ke toilet, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tajam kearah Naruto. "Kau lelaki rendah, Naruto-senpai"

Hampir saja tangan Naruto melayang hendak menarik helai indigo Hinata andai saja Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menghalangi Naruto dengan menginjak kakinya. Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto yang mengusap wajahnya gusar akibat ucapan balasan dari Hinata. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Aku tak mengerti dengan cara pikirmu Naruto. Kenapa kau selalu membully Hinata? Di gadis baik-baik."

"iya, gadis baik-baik yang bekerja menjadi pengantar wishkey di sebuah pub malam." Sambar Naruto sarkartis. Sebelum Sakura kembali melayangkan argumennya, Naruto terlebih dahulu melihat Sasuke yang datang dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oi teme, kenapa lama sekali tidak kemari. Kau kehilangan tontonan gratis."

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik dobe." Sasuke meletakkan minuman kalengnya di meja dan kemudian memasang earphone di telinganya, benar-benar masa bodoh dengan semuanya.

"Sasuke-kun, setidaknya kau nasehati tingkah kekanakan Naruto. Ia sudah gila." Mengambil tempat kosong di samping Sasuke, Sakura mengerut sebal karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Adakah yang bertanya kenapa mereka bertiga masih di luar kelas meski jam pelajaran sudah dimulai? Ya, mereka inilah the three of king and queen di sekolah ini.

Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze sang pengusaha dibidang otomotif yang telah sukses di eropa serta petinggi pemerintahan yang disegani dan Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan model dan artis internasional. Nenek Naruto, Tsunade adalah kepala yayasan di sekolah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang menancapkan bisnisnya di seluruh asia dan mempunyai koneksi luas di jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha dunia. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto seorang penulis buku terkenal. Sasuke juga memiliki seorang kakak, Uchiha Itachi yang kini menjadi pengusaha muda yang handal.

Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Keduanya adalah dokter terkenal di rumah sakit jepang dan Amerika. Mereka berdua mempunyai saham hampir di seluruh yayasan bidang kesehatan.

Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat sejak di SMP yang dikelola oleh orang tua mereka, tak ayal bukan hanya orang tua mereka saja yang dekat tapi mereka pun juga menjadi akrab. Kedekatan mereka pun juga sering menarik perhatian karena disamping punya wajah di atas rata-rata juga kemampuan mereka yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bila ada Naruto maka didekatnya pasti ada Sasuke. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mengalahkan sebuah geng preman yang berjumlah 20 orang dengan tangan kosong. Sedangkan Sakura, ia memiliki segala kecantikan yang diimpikan oleh setiap anak perempuan. Ia pun juga berperan sebagai penengah bila Naruto dan Sasuke ribut.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Hinata membersihkan rambutnya dari mie dan kuah bakso yang menyengat. Mungkin ia akan ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekali lagi. Hah, ia menghembuskan nafas berat dengan kesal. "Apa-apaan dia. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"gara-gara dia aku selalu tidak bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir." Mata Hinata sedikit memerah perih akibat kuah bakso yang masuk ke matanya. Dia memang tidak punya teman karena mereka takut dengannya. Hinata memang jarang tersenyum, namun bukan berarti ia monster yang selalu dihindari kan. Rambut dengan poni tebal sering menutupi mata indigonya hingga terlihat seolah ia gadis abnormal, belum lagi gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ia bukan gadis baik-baik.

"Sialan kau Naruto. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku!" Perlahan air mata Hinata menetes sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku memang bekerja disana tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya kehormatan, brengsek." Kali ini suara tangisan Hinata mulai terdengar di toilet sepi ini.

"Kau lelaki brengsek." Sambil mengusap air matanya ia bergegas ke loker untuk berganti pakaian olahraga. Dan sialnya saat di loker ia meilhat Naruto tengah menempel pada Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, kau pulang saja denganku. Ya..."

"Tidak baka, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke-kun saja, ayo Sasuke." Sakura langsung menggandeng Sasuke meski sang empunya terlihat ogah-ogahan. Menggaruk rambut durennya kesal, Naruto membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah dan voliah. . . .

Naruto menyeringai lebar mendapati Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kakinya mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

Tatapan sengit Hinata layangkan ketika keduanya saling menatap "Mau apa kau brengsek?"

"khukhu. . . lihat sekarang kucing pendiam sudah menjadi kucing liar. Tapi, mungkin sebutan kucing lebih terhormat dari pada jalang sepertimu."

Hinata malas menanggapi ocehan Namikaze mudah ini. "Lalu kenapa kau mau berurusan dengan si jalang ini tuan Namikaze!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Sontak Naruto menyeret Hinata ke lorong sepi lalu menabrakan punggung ke tembok.

"Kau. . . ternyata kau memang jalang yang dengan gampangnya melayani banyak lelaki hidung belang, eh." Sorotan amarah Naruto terpantul dari manik birunya yang jernih, tentu Naruto masih ingat seminggu yang lalu saat ia ingin sekedar mencari hiburan dengan datang ke sebuah pub di tengah kota Konoha yang ramai. Ia cukup terhibur dengan banyaknya koleksi minuman anggur atau vodka yang berasal dari berbagai negara. Dengan alunan musik yang menghentak ia mulai terlena untuk ikut turun ke lantai dansa, namun mata birunya menangkap sesosok familiar berbaju pelayan yang dengan cekatan mencampur beberapa anggur lalu menuangkannya ke gelas kristal para pembeli yang semuanya lelaki berumur.

Naruto tahu gadis itu adalah kohainya karena ia pernah bertemu dengan Hinata meski tanpa adanya tegur sapa. Sejak awal pertemuan, sadar atau tidak sebenarnya Naruto telah tertarik dengan manik lavendar milik Hinata yang khas. Namun, karena mengira itu perasaan ambigu yang terjadi karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Hinata maka Naruto mengabaikan perasaanya. Naruto terus mengamati tingkah Hinata yang berlalu lalang dari satu meja ke meja yang lain. Awalnya ia tidak menghiraukannya, toh ia juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan kohai yang pendiam itu, namun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang bergejolak merontah. Mata shapirenya bisa melihat senyum alami yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata ketika ia mencatat atau mengantar pesanan orang-orang, "ternyata kau wanita rendah nona." Gumam Naruto lalu menenggak habis vodkanya, dan sejak detik itu juga entah kenapa seluruh attensinya hanya tertuju pada Hinata seorang.

"Jaga ucapanmu senpai. Kau bahkan lebih rendah dariku karena selalu merandom para siswi disini."

Alis Naruto terangkat dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Aku? Lebih rendah darimu?" Senyum mengejek dipamerkannya lebar-lebar. "Mereka yang datang nona dan aku tentu hanya menyambut mereka. Tidak seperti kau yang menjajakan dirimu sendiri di tempat hiburan itu."

Hinata tidak terkejut sama sekali mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyinggung pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Ia sudah kebal dan terbiasa. "Terserah senpai mau menganggapku apa. Tapi jangan menggangguku lagi, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, jadi segala pebullyanmu selama ini benar-benar konyol." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Naruto untuk menjauh dari pemuda tampan itu. Ia lalu berlari untuk segerah pulang, melupakan bahwa ia belum mengganti baju kotornya dengan kaos olahraga.

"Tapi, kau terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan, Hinata-chan."

Ah, Naruto benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan Hinata. Ia menyeringai, ia sangat senang bisa menemukan mainan barunya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan sebelum ia bisa menjadikan diri Hinata tunduk kepadanya. "Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu besok." Ia lantas berjalan ke arah mobil mewahnya dan melajukannya pulang.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga

Di rumah sederhana milik Hyuuga Hiashi ini Hanabi terus-terusan menanyai kenapa kakak perempuannya ini sejak seminggu yang lalu selalu pulang dengan penampilan berantakan. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri menawarkan jasa untuk menghajar orang yang telah membuat Hinata-nee seperti ini.

"Nee-san harusnya kau hajar saja dia, atau kalau kau ingin tanganmu bebas dari kotoran maka serahkan semuanya padaku." Hanabi masih menggosok rambut panjang Hinata dengan air wangi agar bau menyengat bakso bisa hilang. Ia juga menyiapkan air hangat dan baju ganti di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayah pasti sangat marah bila tahu Nee-san diperlakukan seperti ini. Lalu Neji nii-san juga pasti akan turut campur untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang melukaimu, Hinata-Nee."

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Hanabi. "ya kau benar, aku bisa saja menghajarnya atau menyuruh seseorang untuk memberi pelajaran terhadapnya, tapi itu akan membuat masalah baru Hanabi."

Bibir manyun Hanabi semakin membuat Hinata gemas untuk mencubit pipi adiknya ini. "Naruto bukan orang sembarangan. Jika lantas ia mencari tahu identitas keluarga kita maka akan sangat berbahaya. Ayah dan kakak pasti akan repot untuk memindahkan kita lagi." Tutur Hinata halus yang sangat berbeda dengan ucapannya ketika di sekolah tadi.

Sedikit-demi sedikit Hanabi mengiyakan alasan yang diutarakan oleh Hinata. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu identitas keluarganya. Banyak orang jahat diluar sana yang dengan senang hati menghunuskan pedang bila tahu kebenaran serta keberadaan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi setelah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seorang ibu.

"Namun, tak seharusnya Naruto melakukan hal ini padamu Nee-san. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa kau adalah. . . "

"Ssstttt. . ." Hinata menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hanabi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "jangan diungkit lagi Hana-chan. Itu sudah lalu. Ah, aku akan berendam dulu Hana-chan." Cepat-cepat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Hanabi yang memandang sendu pada kakak tercintanya itu.

"Kau terlalu baik hingga terkadang itu melukai dirimu sendiri nee-san." Hanabi menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Ia meraih baskom berisi air harum lavender yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rambut Hinata tadi. Mungkin dengan sedikit menyiapkan makan malam ia bisa membantu Hinata, setidaknya meringankan tugas kakaknya itu sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Please RnR**

_**Nah, gimana-gimana? Bila ada yang mau baca, mereview ataupun mengkritik yang membangun author akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi, maaf author tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan author akan update sebulan sekali. Tergantung dari review juga sih, semakin banyak maka author usahakan akan semakin cepat update-nya.**_

_**Note : sebenarnya chapter 1 ini lumayan panjang, jadi author potong jadi dua dua part.**_

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Terrible Boy part 2

_**Yare-yare. . . author kembali lagi niee. Sesuai yang author katakan, chap satu ini terdiri dari dua part, jadi agak lebih cepat updatenya. Chap ini sudah berusaha author panjangin dan sedikit ada perbaikan. Mungkin bila ada yang penasaran dengan jati diri Hinata di chapter ini akan terkuak siapa sebenarnya keluarga Hinata. Satu lagi author ucapkan terima kasih atas koreksinya di chapter pertama, Arigato-minnaaa :D**_

_**Yosh! Sekian cuap-cuap dari author untuk selanjutnya silahkan membaca ceritanya**_

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 2 : Terrible Boy (part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya, Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Ia jelas sangat kesal dengan semua tingkah laku Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencari gara-gara dengannya, seingatnya ia tidaklah mendamba lelaki itu atau mencari penyakit dengan mengibarkan bendera peperangan. Gusar dengan pikirannya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berendamnya.

Saat ia berdiri, dilihat dari arah belakang tepatnya di bahu sebelah kanan terlihat sebuah bekas luka sayatan yang cukup lebar. Hinata merabanya, sebuah luka yang ia dapatkan karena melindungi seseorang yang penting baginya. "Aku bahkan masih tidak menemukan alasan untuk membencimu, Naruto." lirih Hinata.

Melihat ke depan cermin, Hinata bisa melihat iris matanya yang tak lazim. Kelopaknya menutup lalu membuka lagi. Ah, inilah pupil putih, pupil khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Hyuuga. Pupil putih yang melambangkan sebuah kasta bangsawan dari jaman Jepang kuno dulu dan juga lambang akan statusnya sebagai Yakuza, sebuah mafia besar di Jepang.

Mengeratkan ikat jubah mandinya di pinggang, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Ini sudah petang dan sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Setelah berganti pakaian Hinata lantas berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Hanabi yang tengah memasak sup hangat. Hinata tersenyum mengamati tingkah Hanabi yang masih kaku untuk mengiris beberapa sayur. Ini adalah salah satu pendidikan dasar bagi seorang putri Hyuuga, seorang perempuan harus bisa memasak meskipun ia seorang Yakuza, dan Hanabi tengah dalam proses itu sekarang.

"Kau ingin membuat perut mulas karena makan sup garam, Hana-chan?"

Hanabi langsung cemberut mendengar nada meremehkan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Ia masih baru di dapur, jikapun boleh memilih tentu ia akan lebih senang dengan sparring daripada harus memasak. Hell, memasak bukan keahliannya.

"Bisakah tuan putri Hinata membantuku daripada berdiri seperti patung?" berbalik menyerang Hinata, Hanabi malah harus merelakan rambut rapinya jadi korban acakan tangan Hinata.

"Ini menjadi pembelajaranmu Hanabi. Kau harus bisa, kau perempuan dan inilah kodrat kita."

"Tapi aku lebih senang melakukan sparring, memanah, menembak, judo dan karate nee-san." Rajuk Hanabi.

"Semua butuh proses, ayah tahu kau berbakat dalam hal itu namun selagi kau tidak lulus dalam tahap ini maka kau tidak akan mendapat pengakuan dari ayah ataupun Neji-nii."

"Hmm. . . tapi bisakah aku ikut denganmu ke 'kantor' nee-san?"

Hinata paham dengan kantor yang dimaksudkan oleh adiknya ini. "Tidak," tegas Hinata. "Kau belum cukup umur. Peraturan di keluarga kita hanya membolehkan ke sana saat umur kita genap 16 tahun dan kau masih 14 tahun."

"Tapi disana kan banyak penjaga nee-san, aku pasti aman-aman saja." Hanabi masih ngotot ingin menjajakan kakinya di sana. Ia hanya ingin melihat suasana disana, tidak lebih.

Mata lavender Hinata seketika berkilat bagai perak, "Bahkan meskipun kau adalah anak dari seorang ketua Yakuza terbesar bila umurmu belum mencukupi maka mereka tak segan melakukan hal kasar padamu."

Sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat aura berbeda dari kakaknya, Hanabi akhirnya pasrah saja. "Aku hanya bercanda nee-san, lagipula aku masih banyak tugas dari sekolah."

Wajah Hinata kembali melembut, "Kau bercanda dengan wajah serius. Nanti nee-san akan membawakan oleh-oleh cake kesukaanmu." Hibur Hinata. Meski sedikit kecewa toh akhirnya Hanabi hanya bisa menurut, lagipula cake dengan selai bluberry dan taburan kacang almont tidaklah begitu buruk untuk menghiburnya.

Makan malam sederhana di meja makan ini terasa sangat sepi. Hinata menatap satu kursi di samping kursi utama yang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu telah kosong. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih berusia tujuh tahun, meninggalkan luka mendalam di hatinya dan kedua saudaranya terutama ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Semenjak itupula ayahnya sering berpindah-pindah tempat yang menurut alasanya demi keselamatan putra dan putrinya. Dan akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan untuk berdiam di kota Konoha yang ramai penduduk. Hinata sadar bahwa banyak yang mengincar nyawa mereka, ya meskipun mereka adalah Yazuya besar yang disegani, namun karena mereka menolak akan peredaran obat-obatan terlarang, penjualan manusia, peredaran uang palsu dan malah membantu pemerintah dalam mengamankan kawasan distrik di kota Konoha meski dengan terselubung. Itu membuat banyak geng yakuza atau mafia lain berlomba untuk menghancurkan kelompak Yakuza Hyuuga.

Selesai makan malam Hinata bergegas untuk kegiatan selanjutnya yang sudah ia tekuni salama satu tahun belakangan ini. "Hanabi, nee-san berangkat dulu. Bila ada apa-apa kau tahu kan harus berbuat apa?" Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di atas sofa lalu memakai sepatu kets hadiah dari Neji karena berhasil menumbangkan 10 orang dewasa di waktu latihan tiga bulan lalu.

Hanabi mengangguk. Ia juga tak merasa takut meski tiap malam ia sendirian di rumah. Biarpun umurnya masih sangat mudah tapi kemampuan beladirinya sudah tak diragukan lagi. "Bila ada penyusup, kukira mereka hanya akan mati konyol disini."

Memang benar bahwa disini adalah komplek keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah kecil yang saling berdempetan seolah mengaburkan pandangan publik tentang jati diri atas kompleks Hyuuga ini. Keluarga Hyuuga juga sangat lihai dalam pembauran dan penyamaran, sebagaian dari elit pemerintah memang sengaja menjaga identitas mereka namun dengan imbalan bahwa mereka harus membantu orang-orang sipil dari serangan kelompok lain dan ikut mengawasi setiap kegiatan malam di kota Konoha.

Di sepanjang perjalanan melewati gang-gang kecil kompleks Hyuuga, Hinata disambut oleh bungkukan hormat para loyalnya yang bergabung ke kelompok Hyuuga. Meski ia berjalan dengan tegap dan wajah yang sedikit terangkat, aura lembut yang dibawah oleh Hinata membuatnya menjadi tuan putri yang disegani. Dan sebutan the precious memang patut disandangnya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam 'kantornya' yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah pub malam di Konoha. Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan majikan mereka langsung memberi hormat. Awalnya Hinata tidaklah terlalu biasa mendapat salam hormat oleh para pekerja disini, alasannya karena kebanyakan umur mereka sepantaran dengannya, jadi terasa sedikit aneh saja. Apalagi di sekolah ia malah mendapat perlakuan berkebalikan dari teman-temannya. Sepatunya sering hilang dari loker, tasnya tersangkut di pohon, mejanya penuh sampah dan serangkain hal-hal yang menurut Hinata bodoh karena mereka berani menantang maut sendiri. Tapi ia adalah Hinata yang meskipun selalu dididik keras dan penuh penekanan namun ia tidaklah akan membalas perbuatan mereka dengan cara fisik, ia hanya membentak atau berkata kasar ketika sudah ada yang kelewat batas karena Hinata sadar bahwa bila ia sekali saja menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, maka semua hal yang dirahasiakan selama ini akan terbongkar dan ia tidak akan merasakan kehidupan normal lagi. Setidaknya dibully itu masih lebih baik daripada setiap hari kau harus bertarung dengan banyak geng yang menantangmu bukan.

"Hinata-sama, saya mohon anda tidak perlu memakai pakaian pelayan dan terjun langsung melayani para konsumer." Ayame mencoba membujuk majikannya ini agar berhenti melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini. Hinata seharusnya ada di balik kursi empuk dan hanya memeriksa keuangan saja, setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Ayame.

Namun rupanya saran ayame hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hinata. Ini bukan pekerjaan berat, justru dengan langsung terjun ke lapangan, ia jadi lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh para pelanggannya. Dan tentu ia bisa mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang ada di pubnya ini. "Duduk-duduk saja tidaklah enak Ayame-san, setidaknya aku bisa berguna."

Ayame menggeleng dengan keras. Hinata adalah pemilik yang sangat baik, bahkan ia selalu melindungi para karyawannya jika ada seorang yang melakukan tindakan berlebih. Hinata baginya adalah seorang yang tulus meski dengan nama belakang yang menyandang gelar seorang putri Yakuza. Ayame hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Hinata sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ayame-san tidak usah khawatir. Justru aku sangat senang bisa bebas seperti ini, jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini Ayame-san." Mohon Hinata. Melihat kedua manik Hinata yang membesar dengan sedikit binar pengharapan membuat Ayame tidak bisa lagi menghalangi tuannya ini. Ia kalah dengan tatapan Hinata.

Senyum Hinata mengembang sempurna. Ia memeluk Ayame sebentar lalu melesat pergi untuk memulai perannya sebagai seorang waiters. Ia senang bertemu banyak orang, tapi bertemu dengan Naruto itu lain ceritanya.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sudah duduk di meja bartender dengan arogan. Kemeja yang dua kancing bagian atas tidak dikancingkan, rambut acakan yang menyembul ke segalah arah, dan lagi seringai memuakkan yang jelas-jelas ditunjukkan kepada Hinta saat mereka bertatap muka. Oke, usia Naruto memang legal bila masuk ke pub tapi bukan itu alasan yang membuat Hinata balik menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Ia takut jika. . . .

"Yo Hinata, entah kenapa malam ini aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata hingga tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh Hinata. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga esok tiba, jadi kuputuskan untuk datang ke sini. Oleh karena itu, layani aku jalang." Dengan beraninya Naruto mencium helai rambut Hinata yang beraroma lavender. Aroma yang tidak menyengat seperti wangi parfum para wanita yang biasa ia kencani. Naruto terlena, ia bahkan mengacuhkan Hinata yang memberontak ingin dilepas. Kedua mata Hinata memandang ke sudut-sudut ruang yang sudah ditempati oleh penjaga suruhan ayahnya. Jika mereka melihat dirinya seperti ini maka sudah dipastikan kalau Naruto akan dihajar dan mungkin dibunuh karena sudah berani menyentuh putri terhormat Hyuuga.

"Le. . .lepaskan bodoh." Maki Hinata.

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku bahkan bisa membelimu dengan harga tinggi jika kau mau menemaniku, nona Hyuuga."

Pernyataan itu bagai pedang yang mengiris ulu hati Hinata. Apakah ia serendah itu dimata Naruto? Tapi meskipun ia merasa sakit, ia masih lebih menghawatirkan keselamatan Naruto karena para penjaga nampaknya mulai berdiri dan hendak menuju ke arahnya. "Kubilang lepas brengsek!" Tak tahan dengan sikap pasif naruto yang ogah untuk melepasnya, tangan Hinata yang bebas terangkat cepat dan diarahkannya tepat di pipi kiri Naruto.

'Plaakk!'

Tamparan keras dan panas didapatkan oleh Naruto. Rahangnya mengeras seketika, ia sudah direndahkan oleh wanita rendahan yang munafik. "Dasar jalang sialan. Kau pikir kau siapa heh?"

Mata biru itu nampak bergejolak marah. Tangannya dengan keras menarik helai rambut indigo milik Hinata hingga membuat Hinata terhuyung hendak jatuh. Sontak saja keributan ini membuat para pengunjung kaget, bahkan para pelayan lainnya juga kaget karena melihat majikan mereka diperlakukan kasar oleh seorang tamu.

"Jika kau merasa terhormat kenapa kau kerja disini? Kenapa kau terlihat senang hanya karena duduk diantara banyak lelaki huh? Kau butuh uang kan mangkanya kau bekerja disini!"

"Jika kau butuh ambil ini, jalang." Naruto menghamburkan lembaran uang yen dengan nominal ratusan ribu ke wajah Hinata. "Maka dengan ini kau sudah menjadi milikku sialan!"

Dada Naruto kembang kempis meluapkan emosinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sebegitu marahnya hanya karena penolakan Hinata. Puas meluapkan amarahnya, Naruto melihat dengan angkuh ke arah Hinata, tapi bukan tatapan sengit yang biasa ia dapat dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto malah tertegun mendapati tatapan terluka dari manik beriris lavender di depannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan mata dan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Kapan? Seolah ada sebuah magnet yang membuat Naruto mendekat, tangannya terulur hendak mencapai Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tengkuknya.

Mata Hinata mendelik melihat penjaganya telah mengepung Naruto, mereka mengelilingi Naruto layaknya seorang gladiator yang siap menancapkan mata pisau ke nadi kehidupan. Seorang dari mereka kembali memukul Naruto dengan tongkat bisbol ketika ia hendak berdiri. Naruto tentu tidak akan semudah itu tumbang, meski ia merasakan perih dan tetetasan liquid merah mulai menetes ke pelipisnya namun ia masih bisa bertahan. Naruto dapat menghindar ketika dua orang menyerangnya, ia melompat kebelakang lalu menyerang balik dengan menendang kedua orang tersebut hingga tersungkur.

"Keh, jangan memandang remeh padaku." Mata Naruto seolah berubah dari yang semula biru jernih menjadi merah layaknya seekor rubah. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto memukul lima orang lainnya dengan keras. Tapi, meski mereka jatuh mereka tetap bisa mengimbangi perlawanan Naruto. Mereka bukanlah preman yang asal bisa memukul, mereka tak hanya terlatih namun juga terdidik dalam hal belah diri. Dalam sudut pandang Naruto, ia melihat bahwa ke tujuh orang tersebut sedang dalam formasi melindungi sesuatu, tapi apa yang mereka lindungi? Di tengah mereka hanya ada si Hyuuga Hinata yang diam ditempat. Apa mereka bertujuan melindungi seorang waiters? Sejak kapan pula seorang pelayan pub harus diberi perlindungan extra seperti ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sontak memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu maka Naruto memutuskan untuk segera menghabisi mereka semua, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa saat ia hendak menyerang tiba-tiba Hinata berlari kearahnya. Kaki Naruto berhenti seketika, ia tidak bisa menyerang seorang wanita, ia lengah dan yang dapat ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah rasa tusukan di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya seolah dipaksa untuk berhenti.

'Gomenne, Naruto-kun. Jyuken.'

Tubuh Naruto oleng dan tumbang. Ia tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan cepat Hinata yang menuju jantungnya, namun sayup-sayup ia masih bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara lembut yang menerjang memorinya tentang masa lalu. Suara seorang anak perempuan yang sering mengganggu malam-malamnya. Suara milik seseorang yang ia cari namun tak pernah ingat akan siapa.

"Cepat bawa ia pergi." Suara dingin Hinata memerintah anak buahnya untuk segerah membereskan Naruto. Hinata berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan mata kosong tanpa tujuan. Ayame yang melihatnya buru-buru menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya untuk duduk serta mengambilkannya air minum.

"Hinata-sama. . ." Gumam Ayame.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Please RnR**

**Ada yang ngasih saran nggak enaknya Naruto diapain setelah ngebuat Hinata jadi sedih? *timpuk sendal**

**Author benar-benar bertema kasih atas apresiasi para reader yang mau mereview dan memberikan masukkan, yang mem-favorid serta yang mem-follow. Terima kasih juga kepada silent reader yang sudah membaca karya author ini.**

**Oh ya author tidak bisa balas review satu persatu, namun author akan jawab secara garis besar saja pertanyaannya.**

**Tentang pembulyan dan bekerja di pub malam sebenarnya author juga sadar bahwa banyak yang mengangkat thema seperti itu, namun author juga harus menyesuaikan dengan jalannya cerita agar bisa singkron.**

**Alasan Hinata kerja di pub sepertinya sudah bisa dilihat pada cerita di atas. She is a Yakuza's daughter.**

**Masalah rencana update yang author bikin sebulan sekali adalah agar tidak kehilangan stok cerita, soalnya author juga disibukkan oleh berbagai praktikum di sekolah author. #alesannnn :p**

**Naruto akan nyesel? Hmm. . . mending ikutin aja deh ceritanya wkwkward**

**Lalu soal pairing, author rasa sudah cukup jelas bahwa pairing disini Naru-Hina, memang author rencananya mau kasih pairing lain tp itu hanya pelengkap dan nggak terlalu author ulas.**

**Happy or Sad End? Author masih bimbang juga nie. X_X**

**Bila ada pertanyaan yang belum author jawab, author mohon maaf. Dont Flame ok!**

**Big thanks to : **_**blackschool**__**, **__**, **__**Aika Moriuchi**__**, **__** 94**__**, **__**Cicikun**__**, **__**penggemar hokage**__**, **__**JihanFitrina-chan**__**, **__**Uchiha Ryuuki**__**, **__**alluka-chan**__**, **__**hana, **__**virgo24, **__**Guest, **__**juwita, **__**Akari Yuka, **__**Guest(2), **__**Soputan, **__**sweet koneko, **__**ika chan, **__**durara, **__**Amai Ruri**__**, **__**Zombie-NHL**__**, **__**mangetsuNaru**__**, **__**Arashi MN**__**, **__**Guest(3), **__**wirna, **__**Chess sakura**__**, **__**Izumi Koizora, **__**otsukareina14**__**, **__**MM, **__**, **__**Misti Chan**__**, **__**Azetha Mei**__**, **__**DiRa-cchi 7ack**__**, **__**kensuchan**__**, **__**cieru cherry, **__**sahwachan**__**, **__**Rabenda Miku, **__**bluerose.**_

_**Mohon maaf bila ada yang belum author sebutin penmane-nya.**_

_**Note : Alur cerita kemungkinan akan author buat agak lambat.**_

_**See u in next chap**_

_**Atharu_u **_


	3. Chapter 3 : Will be Disappear

**Yare-yare, akhirnya author bisa update juga fic ini. Sebenarnya author masih harus nyelesaiin** **urusan author di dunia nyata, tapi gara-gara blooming spoiler Naruto Last Movie, author jadi punya semangat untuk update. Hehehe ketauan kalau mood swing ya.**

**Okelh untuk mempersingkat waktu silahkan untuk baca bagi yang berminat. Dan untuk yang gak berminat, ummm mending lihat aja dulu ntar kalu gak suka jangan terusin. :D**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 3 : Will be Disappear**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit di pusat pemerintahan kota Konoha, terdapat dua orang lelaki dewasa yang duduk saling berhadapan. Wajah wibawah mereka jelas terpancar hanya dengan melihat lewat sorot matanya. Seorang dengan rambut kuning acakan dan seorang lainnya dengan rambut coklat yang panjang.

"Jadi Hiashi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jangan basa-basi Minato. Aku tahu kau menginginkan informasi yang kudapat bukan?"

Minato tersenyum lebar, ia memang menginginkan informasi itu tapi apa salah jika menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya setelah lama tidak bertemu. "Kau masih tidak berubah rupanya. Ayolah, setidaknya kita bisa chears." Minato menuangkan coke kedalam gelasnya dan gelas Hiashi. Hiashi menghelah napas panjang. Inilah susahnya bekerjasama dengan Minato yang terlalu memandang sesuatu dengan cara pandang yang mudah.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama disini." Meski dengan nada datar, namun dari sorot matanya tergambar jelas bahwa ia memendam kerinduan pada kedua putrinya.

Minato mengoyang-goyangkan isi coke gelasnya yang tinggal separuh. "Sesuai janjiku padamu. Kedua putrimu aman berada di Konoha."

Mendengar bahwa putrinya dalam keadaan aman itu sudah cukup membuat Hiashi lega. Meskipun ia seorang kepala Yakuza namun ia tetaplah seorang ayah bagi anak-anaknya, ia akan berusaha melindungi mereka meski apapun yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih Minato." Itu ucapan singkat dari seorang Hiashi, tapi Minato tahu bahwa ucapan itu penuh dengan ketulusan.

'Drtttt Drtttt Drtttt'

Ponsel Minato yang diletakkan diatas meja bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melihat sebuah panggilan masuk dari layar ponselnya, panggilan dari rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seorang di seberang sana, Minato tidak memperlihatkan tampang terkejut sekalipun. "Oh dia berkelahi di pub malam. . . anak itu terlalu bersemangat saja."

"Baiklah, cukup dirawat dirumah saja. Luka seperti apapun tidak akan membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit." Setelahnya Minato memutus kontak dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas. Meski mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto tak sadarkan diri akibat berkelahi, tapi nyatanya Minato malah tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tak yakin kau masih punya kesehatan mental apa tidak, tapi melihat kau yang tersenyum setelah mendengar anakmu dihajar, aku merasa kau perlu pensiun Minato." Ujar Hiashi.

Minato hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala saja. "Kushina ada di rumah. Dia pasti akan merawat Naruto. Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa yang dilawan Naruto?" Minato melempar pandangannya ke arah Hiashi.

Bibir Minato terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. "Dia melawan gadis kecilnya. . . "

Mata Hiashi yang semula terpejam membuka dengan pupil yang membesar. Jangan bilang kalau. . .

"Hahahaha. . . mungkin anak kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa 'seakrab' itu."

'SRETT'

Sebuah katana panjang telah mengarah tepat di leher Minato. Kali ini Hiashi tak main-main, ia tidak akan membiarkan putrinya masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang penuh kelicikan di dunia politik untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku rasa kau masih ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Para mafia yang mengincar Naruto juga ikutan menculik Hinata karena ia terlalu akrab dengan Naruto. Ia hampir merenggang nyawa hanya untuk melindungi bocah rubah itu." Kejadian itu tidak akan bisa terlupakan oleh Hiashi dengan begitu cepat. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat itu, luka lebar yang menganga di pundak kananya terus mengucurkan darah hingga membuat lutut Hiashi bergetar padahal ia terbiasa melihat ceceran darah.

"Apa alasanmu memasukkan Hinata satu sekolah dengan Naruto untuk menjadikannya tameng karena kedudukannya sebagai putri Yakuza?"

Minato tak bergeming. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada keraguan di dalam diri Hiashi untuk membunuh seseorang meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Besi dingin itu seperti menjilat kulit leher Minato. Sekali tarikan Minato yakin bahwa nyawanya segera melayang, namun jangan sebut ia Namikaze Minato bila tidak bisa mendiplomasi segala situasi.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan inteligent seorang Hyuuga, tapi tak seharusnya juga kau meragukan persahabatan kita. Aku berhutang budi padamu, terutama Hinata. kau dulu langsung menghilang tanpa memberiku dan Kushina kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Lalu saat kau kembali, sebagai rasa berterima kasihku, aku memberimu kekuasaan di salah satu distrik terbesar di kota ini. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjadikan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto sebagai tameng. Kau pun tidak serendah itu untuk menerimanya bukan? Jadi jauhkan katanamu ini Hiashi." Minato bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mempermainkan Hiashi. Kedua mata mereka saling bersiborok seolah saling melempar makna tersendiri. Merasa tak menemukan kebohongan dalam diri Minato, akhirnya Hiashi menjauhkan katananya dari leher Minato dan memasukkannya kembali ke sarung pedang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku sudah tidak ada urusan disini." Hiashi memberikan kode pada seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Neji berikan infromasinya kepada Minato."

Seseorang dengan rambut coklat panjang terikat masuk menuruti perintah Hiashi. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji, anak sulung Hiashi. Neji menyerahkan sebuah chip kecil kepada Minato. "Di dalamnya terdapat data mengenai mafia yang dipimpin Orochimaru."

Minato meneriman chip itu. Sebagai seorang kepala pemerintahan ia sering mendapat ancaman dari banyak pihak, namun ancaman dari mafia pimpinan Orochimaru ini dirasa Minato berbeda dari yang biasanya. Mafia ini bekerja lebih halus dan tentunya lebih berbahaya mengingat anak buahnya bisa membunuh kapten bidang keamaan yang diperintahkan Minato untuk meringkus mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

Neji berjalan disamping ayahnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai tugas yang diberikan Minato pada mereka sebulan yang lalu untuk memata-matai komplotan mafia Orochimaru.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Neji?" rupanya Hiashi sadar akan putranya yang hendak mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Apa ayah tidak merasa bahwa komplotan mereka banyak terlibat dalam konspirasi yang tidak sembarangan, terutama. . . "

"Aku tahu maksudmu Neji." Potong Hiashi. "Aku juga mencurigai mereka karena dari informasi yang kita dapat, pada hari dimana ibumu mengalami musibah itu Orochimaru ternyata ada di tempat kejadian."

"Kemungkinan mereka telah mengetahui identitas asli dari Hyuuga Hikari meski dalam samaran sehingga mereka merencanakan kecelakaan itu." Tangan Hiashi terkepal kuat mengingat dimana Hyuuga Hikari, istri serta ibu dari anak-anaknya harus kehilangan nyawa dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal beberapa tahun silam. Karena hal itu pula ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Dan bila mereka memang terlibat aku bersumpah atas nama leluhur Hyuuga bahwa mereka akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kejam daripada neraka." Janji Neji.

Mereka telah memasuki kompleks keluarga Hyuuga. Para orang-orang yang melihat pemimpin mereka datang segerah menyambut Hiashi dengan hormat. Mereka menunduk saat Haishi dan Neji berjalan memasuki kompleks utama . Langkah Hiashi dan Neji berhenti ketika keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang pintunya masih tertutup. Telinga mereka menangkap suara gaduh dari arah belakang.

"Aku hanya membeli obat di apotik terdekat, kenapa kalian masih mengikutiku terus? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Suara Hanabi terdengar lantang dan melengking. Langkah kakinya beriringan dengan langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mengawalnya. Nona mudah itu terus mengomel karena hanya untuk keluar membeli obat untuk Hinata ia harus dikawal.

"Tapi nona, kami sudah ditugaskan pemimpin bahwa bila anda keluar malam hari maka kami akan mengawal nona."

Hanabi menghentakkan kakinya menahan kesal. Kenapa menunggu berumur 16 tahun itu lama sekali? jerit Hanabi dalam hati. Tepat saat ia di depan rumah, Hanabi melihat dua sosok lelaki yang sudah sebulan tidak dilihatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang sangat dirindukannya telah pulang. Nona mudah itu berlari dan menubruk tubuh tegap ayahnya. Neji yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, tak diragukan lagi kalau ia pun juga merindukan Hanabi.

"Ayah. . . " Hanabi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin ia terkenal akan sifat tomboinya, namun tetap saja ia masih seorang anak yang berusia 14 tahun yang akan bermanja-manja bila sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Hiashi mengelus kepala Hanabi dengan lembut. Anak bungsunya ini cenderung lebih ekspresif dalam segala hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hanabi, tadi kau bilang membeli obat. Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" tanya Neji. Ah, hampir saja Hanabi lupa. Tapi, mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kakak serta ayahnya membuat Hanabi sedikit takut. Hanabi sadar bagaimani nantinya reaksi ayah dan kakaknya ini bila mendengar bahwa Hinata sedang sakit.

"Se-sebenarnya ini obat untuk Nee-san kak." Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Neji, terutama dengan ayahnya. Sedikit takut Hanabi mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. Dan benar saja, raut wajah Hiashi mengeras dan cengkraman di pundak Hanabi terasa menguat.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ketiga orang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di organisasi Yakuza ini masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka bergegas memasuki kamar Hinata dan mendapati tubuh anak kedua Hiashi itu terbaring dengan kompres di dahinya.

"Katakan Hanabi, kenapa Hinata bisa sakit seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula kau tidak memanggil pelayan untuk merawat kakakmu, hah?

Hanabi hanya menunduk menerima bentakan dari ayahnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu ayah, kemarin saat pulang dari kerja Hinata-nee sudah demam. Nee-san juga melarangku untuk memberitahukan keadaannya pada pelayan, ia tidak mau merepotkan semua orang."

Pernyataan Hanabi membuat Hiashi mengernyit seolah sadar akan sesuatu. 'Naruto berkelahi di pub malam. . .'

'Dia melawan gadis kecilnya. . .'

Bingo! Hiashi dapat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang telah membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini. Pasti ini akibat dari bocah rubah itu, Naruto pasti melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Hinata.

Mendengar ada banyak orang di sekitarnya, Hinata berlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya semula samar untuk mengenali siapa saja yang ada di kamarnya, setelah mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya barulah Hinata bisa melihat jelas wajah Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi.

"A. . .ayah, Neji-nii." Gumam Hinata pelan, ia mencoba bangkit namun ditahan oleh Hiashi.

"Kau istirahatlah."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jatuh sakit ketika ayah dan kakaknya pulang, ia ingin menyambut mereka dengan memasakkan masakan yang enak, bukan malah berbaring di ranjang seperti sekarang ini. Ah, salahkan juga kenapa Naruto waktu itu terus menyerang hingga membuatnya turun tangan karena ia tidak mau melihat Naruto nantinya dihajar oleh penjaga lain dari bagian inti keamanan. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus menghentikan sementara peredaran darah disekitar jantung Naruto, efek bagi penerimanya mungkin hanya merasakan sesak napas dan pingsan selama dua atau tiga hari, tapi dampak psikisnya malah ditangungg oleh Hinata sendiri. Dengan tangannya sendiri ia telah melukai pemuda yang eksistensinya telah bercokol di hati putri kedua Hiashi Hyuuga ini sejak mereka pertama bertemu dan parahnya sampai sekarang pun Hinata tidak bisa melupakan Naruto meski Naruto sendiri telah melupakannya.

"Ayah, aku . . . telah melukai dia." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Hiashi menghelah napas panjang. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan dahi Hinata yang terasa panas. "Ia tidak selemah itu Hinata. ia bukan lagi bocah delapan tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa, Naruto sudah besar dan sudah saatnya kau untuk . . . melupakannya."

Mata Hinata mulai terpejam, ada bagian dari dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mungkin apa yang dikatan ayahnya memang benar. Waktu terus bergulir dan tidak semestinya ia tetap terpaku pada masa lalu yang ambigu dimana saat itu ada anak laki-laki kecil berambut kuning mencuat tengah berjanji pada seorang gadis kecil.

'Ne, Hinata. Meski nanti kita dewasa, aku Namikaze Naruto berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan menjadi lelaki kuat yang bisa melindungimu Hinata.'

.

.

Suara teriakan fanatik masih saja menyambut Naruto di sekolah meski wajahnya masih menyisakan luka lebam. Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris para perempuan-perempuan yang dengan genit berusaha mendesakkan tubuh mereka pada dirinya, dan hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Sakura heran. Tumben sekali Naruto melewatkan 'sarapan' paginya dan malah mengabaikan perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sejak masuk kau sudah membuat kami terkejut. Tidak hanya banyaknya luka di wajahmu itu, kau sekarang jadi mengabaikan para mainanmu."

Naruto masih tetap acuh pada pernyataan Sakura, padahal biasanya ia akan bersemangat jika Sakura sedang berbicara padanya. Ia hanya mendecih, moodnya benar-benar kacau. Sakura hendak menahan lengan Naruto karena jengah tak dihiraukan, namun buru-buru Sasuke mencegah Sakura.

"Biarkan si dobe sendiri Sakura. Ayo kita ke kelas saja."

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga heran dengan perubahan sikap si baka dobe ini, tapi melihat aura tak bersahabat yang dikeluarkan Naruto, Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko. Meski sedikit tak rela namun akhirnya Sakura menurut pada Sasuke. Keduanya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berjalan tak tahu akan kemana. Sendirian.

Naruto memang punya daya tahan tubuh yang super. Setelah kejadian malam itu, pagi harinya ia sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah meski dengan nyeri di dadanya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk mencari Hinata dan menantangnya di depan semua orang. Tapi, saat ia memasuki kelas Hinata ia tak mendapati gadis berambut indigo panjang yang biasanya duduk di belakang. Kata temannya ia sedang sakit.

"Ck, alasan kau Hinata."

Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Hinata bukan gadis sembarangan. Luka yang diperolehnya malam itu adalah buktinya. Jika bukan orang yang profesional maka sudah dipastikan bahwa serangan itu akan langsung ke jantungnya, namun serangan itu malah meleset 2 cm dari nadi kehidupannya. Naruto geram, ia tidak suka dikalahkan apalagi oleh seorang wanita jalang yang sering ia bully. Kakinya berjalan menuju kelas Hinata lagi, yang ia inginkan adalah sosok Hinata bukan sebuah meja kosong tak berpenghuni, dan itu sudah terjadi selama seminggu. Meski ada sensei yang mengajar di kelas tapi Naruto dengan kasar membuka pintu dan menatap horor ke seluruh pengguni kelas.

"Katakan padaku, dimana Hyuuga Hinata!"

Mata shapire itu memicing tajam. Ia ingin jawaban sesegera mungkin untuk memenuhi rasa dahaganya akan keberadaan Hinata. Tak mendapat respon yang diharap, tangan Naruto menggebrak meja hingga meretakkannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang menjawab, aku jamin hidup kalian semua akan sama dengan meja ini."

"A. . . ano senpai, Hinata masih sakit. Tadi surat ijinnya diberikan oleh salah satu keluarganya." Seorang siswa lelaki mencoba memberi jawaban pada Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika senpainya itu berjalan mendekat. Kerah bajunya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

"Dimana rumah dari wanita sialan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**OK cut! Sampai disini dulu ya chapter ke-3. Kalau ada kritik atau saran atau uneg-uneg silahkan isi kotak ripiu di bawah ini. Thanks alot all**

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


	4. Chapter 4 : My Precious

Moshi-moshi, apa ada yang masih ingat dengan author? Huwaa sudah berapa bulan Author menelantarkan fic ini. Hontouni Gomen minna #pudung di pojok. Author terlena dengan libur akademik yang benar-benar membuat author gak nyentuh leppi sama sekali. Dan baru beberapa hari bangkit untuk nulis fanfic, eh author malah pecahin layar leppi (T_T)

Tapi untung, author masih punya semangat buat nerusin ni fanfic, dan BOOMMMM. Ini dia chapter ke-empat. Semoga berkenan untuk membacanya. Etto, mungkin untuk selanjutnya bakal terlambat update soalnya author nekad ambil banyak praktikum di kuliah. #Mohon pengertiannya minna. Daripada keterusan ngoceh, silahkan baca ya minna.

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 4 : My Precious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor kelas terasa sepi. Semua murid tengah belajar dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Aturan yang ketat di sekolah ini adalah sesuatu yang mutlak untuk dipatuhi, karena bila terjadi pelanggaran maka para ketua yayasan sekolah ini tak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan mereka yang melanggar. Tapi, hanya Naruto saja yang dengan beraninya berjalan melewai koridor kelas. Ia menenteng tas hijau kataknya di pundak. Lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu hendak menuju area parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Naruto menyalakan mobil sport merahnya keluar dari kompleks sekolah. Dengan spedometer yang menunjukkan angka 100, Naruto benar-benar mengebut dijalan. Siapa pula yang berani menegurnya, ia adalah anak tunggal dari kepala pemerintah di kota Konoha. Jadi hanya dengan melihat plat nomor emas mobilnya saja itu sudah cukup bagi semua orang untuk menepi dan mengambil jarak aman. Ya, daripada terserempet mobil mewah yang dikemudikan ugal-ugalan seperti itu. . .

"Tunggu aku, Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

Menurut informasi yang Naruto dapat, rumah Hinata berada di kompleks perumahan dekat pusat kota, kalau dilihat-lihat rumah Hinata dan tempat pub malam yang menjadi tempat kerjanya cukup dekat. Pantas saja wanita jalang itu bekerja disana, dan hal itu semakin membuat hati Naruto memanas. Ia menggertakkan giginya tak suka, baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang selalu melawan dirinya. Hinata berbeda, Naruto tahu itu. Instingnya menunjukkan bahwa Hinata bukanlah perempuan biasa, Hinata terlalu berani mengambil resiko dengan melawannya, ia pun seperti tidak peduli dengan aturan bahwa selama menjadi siswa sekolah maka tidak diperbolehkan bekerja di tempat-tempat hiburan. Lalu yang paling membuat Naruto semakin tertarik dengan pribadi Hinata adalah fakta bahwa wanita beriris lavender itu mempunyai ilmu beladiri yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Lets play my prey " Sambil menyalahkan sebatang rokok, Naruto menyusuri kompleks perumahan untuk mencari rumah Hinata. Kalau dilihat-lihat tempat ini sedikit berbeda dengan perumahan pada umumnya, disini terkesan sedikit misterius dengan banyaknya lelaki berbadan besar sedang bermain bilyard ataupun memainkan permainan terkutuk seperti judi. Para orang-orang yang ia lewati selalu menatapnya intens seperti seorang penjahat yang tengah diburu.

Menghiraukan tatapan disekitarnya Naruto terus melangkah. Kakinya berhenti disebuah rumah cukup besar, mata shapirenya melihat sebuah gapura besar bertuliskan huruf kanji yang membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Bangsat! Ternyata dia tinggal ditempat seperti ini." Naruto sangat mengenal tempat seperti apa yang ada di depannya ini. Ia bahkan melihat beberapa wanita sedang bersolek menghias wajah mereka dengan makeup tebal dan memakai baju kimono tipis tengah menatapnya lapar. Ya, ini adalah rumah para Geisha. Tempat dimana kau bisa meneguk surga dunia yang menyesatkan.

Seorang wanita berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Kimono tebalnya tidaklah menjadi penghalang untuk tidak memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang sengaja diekpos pada tamu yang datang. Bibir merahnya tersenyum manis menyambut seorang remaja tanggung yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Sebuah payung merah melindunginya dari terik matahari yang menyengat.

"Biasanya kami melayani tamu pada malam hari, tapi karena kau adalah seorang pemuda tampan maka kami bisa memberimu kesenangan, tuan." Wanita itu menggandeng lengan Naruto mempersilahkan masuk.

"Keh, baiklah. Kita lihat sehebat apa anak buahmu dalam melayaniku." Naruto menyeringai buas. "Dan satu lagi. Aku ingin seorang Hyuuga Hinata, bukan yang lain."

"Baiklah tuan."

.

.

.

Alunan musik tradisional mengalun indah dari seorang geisha yang memainkan alat musik kecapi. Perempuan geisha itu berparas elok dengan rambut warna kebiruan yang digelung hingga mengekpos leher putih mulusnya. Mata putih itu seolah sarat akan godaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, belum lagi senyum tipis dari bibir merahnya yang ikut mensenandungkan nada lagu dengan merdu. Tapi itu semua tidak mampu membuat Naruto sedikitpun menurunkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok geisha yang dikenalkan dengan nama Hinata itu.

"Cukup, kemarilah." Perintah Naruto.

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto, gaun panjangnya yang bercorak bunga lili menggesek lantai tatami ketika ia berjalan menuju Naruto. Seolah sudah berpengalaman, Hinata duduk dipangkuan Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto menyeringai, ia mencium wangi mawar di tengkuk Hinata. Sungguh sebuah godaan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tangan kekar Naruto mengarahkan wajah Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya. Hinata malah membalas Naruto dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto dan mengambil inisiatif untuk mecium lelaki tan di hadapannya ini duluan.

Tak mau kalah Naruto membalas dengan ciuman kasar yang sulit diimbangi oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terletang di bawahnya. Masih dalam pose berciuman mereka berdua sama-sama saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Karena kebutuhan udara yang mendesak, Hinata melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau lihai juga dalam hal ini nona." Bisik Naruto seduktif ditelinganya, "Tapi, kau bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang kumaksud." Tangan Naruto mencengkram erat lengan geisha itu hingga menciptakan ruam merah.

"Apa maksudmu tuan? Aku adalah Hinata." Geisha itu mencoba menyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Diam kau sialan! Hinata tidak akan semurahan ini untuk melakukan hal yang kau lakukan. Dia punya ego yang kuat untuk melawanku. Kau mungkin mirip dengannya namun, Hinata yang asli mempunyai pupil lavender bukan putih pucat. Dia juga lebih sering menggunakan wangi lavender bukan mawar yang menyengat."

"Hahahaha. . ." Perempuan itu tertawa keras. "Baru kali ini ada orang awam yang berhasil membedakan diriku dengan Hinata-sama."

'Hinata-sama?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'SETTTT'

Dengan gerakan cepat geisha cantik itu sudah berhasil mengubah kedudukan. Narutolah yang kini ia ancam dengan sebilah pisau mengkilap tepat di lehernya. Wajah lembut yang tadi ia tunjukkan kini berubah menjadi wajah membunuh. "Namaku adalah Shion. Dan aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu disini."

"Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." Timpal Naruto tenang.

Shion semakin menempelkan pisaunya ke leher Naruto. "Kau yang tidak tahu sedang masuk ke sarang siapa tuan Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak, darimana Shion tahu nama aslinya padahal tadi ia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya saat mengisi daftar tamu. Otak Naruto bekerja dengan keras. Semua keanehan-keanehan di tempat ini membuatnya menyadari satu hal yang pasti. Disini adalah sarang para gengster.

"Cih, dasar! Kau pikir aku takut. Kalian sampah yang menjadi parasit di kota ini."

"Ckckckck, pantas saja tuan ku tak ingin kau masuk meski kau adalah putra tunggal tuan Minato." Shion melipat pisaunya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam kimononya. Ia melihat pertanyaan dan keheranan di wajah Naruto. "Kau pikir hanya dengan kau adalah seorang Namikaze maka kami akan takut begitu? Seharusnya kau mulai mempelajari apa yang ayahmu kerjakan selama ini, bajingan kecil." Ejek Shion. Naruto masih diam, dia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya sebenarnya terlibat dengan sebuah geng ilegal di kotanya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ada urusan dengan wanita jalang bernama Hinata."

'Bukkk'

Tangan Shion akan meninju kepala Naruto kalau saja Naruto tidak dengan sigap menahannya. Amarah Shion benar-benar memuncak karena ada orang yang lancang memanggil rendah pada orang yang sangat ia hormati. "Lidahmu benar-benar akan aku potong Naruto."

Naruto hanya memandang datar pada Shion. "Kenapa kau sangat membela perempuan bermuka dua itu?"

"Aku punya batasan untuk menjawab sesuatu, dan itu tidak dalam kuasaku." Kaki Shion mencoba menendang tubuh Naruto tapi dengan mudah ditangkis. Gerakan yang ditunjukkan Shion mirip dengan gerakan orang-orang yang seminggu lalu mengeroyoknya saat di pub malam. "Kalian seorang yakuza, huh?"

Shion tak menjawab, ia masih terus menyerang Naruto. Naruto pun juga tak segan-segan untuk membalas serangan Shion karena ia tahu perempuan ini bukanlah perempuan biasa juga. Dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari bambu banyak yang mengalami kerusakan akibat pertarungan keduanya, namun dilihat dari keadaannya rupannya Narutolah yang lebih unggul, terbukti dengan adanya darah di sudut bibir Shion dan beberapa bagian lainnya yang lebam.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, jadi katakan padaku dimana Hinata."

Dengan cakarnya Shion mencoba melukai wajah Naruto. "Diam kau! Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya." Tendangan Shion berhasil mengenai perut Naruto meski hanya membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"HENTIKAN!"

Tepat saat Shion hendak menusukkan pisaunya dan Naruto yang mengeluarkan pistolnya seseorang datang dan menghentikan keduanya. Shion yang melihat siapa yang datang langsung membungkuk memberi hormat. Naruto hanya memandang tajam pada orang itu, seorang perempuan yang berusia sekitar 15-16 tahun dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata khas yang persis dengan Hinata namun masih lebih pucat.

"Salam hormat kepada nona." Ucap Shion kepada Hanabi yang baru datang.

Hanabi dengan gerakkan mata menyuruh Shion untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto sendiri. Shion paham dan segerah pergi sesuai perintah Hanabi.

Suasana hening tercipta saat Hanabi memandang penuh selidik kepada Naruto. "kau ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-nee?"

"Kau siapa?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Hanabi. "Apa kau juga berniat untuk menghalangiku?"

"Ingat posisimu disini, kau hanya orang luar. Jika kau ingin bertemu Hinata-nee maka serahkan dulu semua senjata yang kau bawa."

Raut tegas dan penuh kewibawaan dapat Naruto lihat dari pancaran mata putih itu. Menghelah napas, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya pada sosok yang mirip dengan Hinata ini. Ia menyerahkan pistol, pisau lipat, dan sebuah kunai tajam yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Setelahnya Hanabi menyuruh Naruto mengikuti dirinya dari belakang. Disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto dapat melihat orang-orang yang mereka jumpai selalu membungkuk hormat pada gadis cilik di depannya ini. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir kemungkinan besar gadis ini adalah salah satu keluarga inti dari yakuza ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong tadi gadis ini sempat menyebut Hinata dengan sebutan kakak. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata adalah kakaknya dan secara otomatis dia juga merupakan keluarga dari yakuza?

Hanabi berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang masih tertutup. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sengit sarat permusuhan. "Kau bisa masuk kedalam. . ."

"Apa didalam ada orang yang kucari?" potong Naruto cepat.

Ingin sekali Hanabi mencakar atau menguliti tubuh Naruto karena berani-beraninya ia memotong kalimatnya, tapi mengingat ia hanya disuruh ayahnya untuk membawa Naruto kesini maka ia mencoba mengacuhkan ketidak sopanan Naruto.

Mata perak khas Hyuuga melirik Naruto tajam. "Lihat saja sendiri. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!" bentak Hanabi sebelum ia berlalu pergi. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu tak mengerti, toh ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan para yakuza dan ia merasa tidak punya hutang budi, jadi buat apa berterima kasih. Malah merekalah yang menyerang dirinya terlebih dulu. Hah.

Naruto menggeser pintu didepannya. Ia mengira inilah akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Hinata namun lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat perempuan berambut indigo itu, ia malah melihat tiga orang dewasa yang duduk di sebuah meja kecil dan dua dari tiga orang yang duduk itu adalah sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto. Hell, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya ada di sini?

"Ayah, ibu?" Naruto bergegas menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang nampak sangat santai. Minato tersenyum pada putranya sedangkan Kushina memasang wajah horor mengetahui Naruto bolos dari sekolahnya.

"Aduh Naruto, kenapa kau bolos sekolah? Apa yang luka kemarin belum cukup? Sekarang kau mau bertarung lagi heh?" Kushina mencerca Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ia sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi ulah putra tunggalnya ini yang selalu membuat onar. Berbicara dengan Minato pun juga percuma. Suaminya ini hanya bilang bahwa Naruto butuh penyaluran bakat sebelum menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, remaja adalah waktu terbaik seseorang untuk mengenali jati diri mereka. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tegas dan langsung main urat, suaminya lebih bersikap santai dalam menghadapi Naruto. Bahkan terkadang mendukung Naruto, meski putra rubah mereka itu jelas-jelas bikin onar. "Melatihnya supaya kuat dan siap menghadapi segala masalah." Begitu kira-kira ucapan Minato setiap kali Kushina hendak menghajar putra bengalnya ini.

"Mereka yang menyerangku bu. Aku pun tak mau mengotori tanganku melawan sekelompok sampah seperti mereka."

Hah, Naruto benar-benar cari mati dengan berbicara seperti itu dihadapan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga. Lihat saja pemimpin klan yakuza itu langsung mengeraskan rahangnya dan tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin mengeluarkan katana yang selalu setia di samping pinggangnya.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mau sampai kapan Naruto selalu menantang maut seperti ini.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke tempat orang sampah seperti ini, rubah?"

Heck, seumur-umur Naruto tak suka dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan kekanakan yang dulu sering ibunya ucapkan ketika memanggilnya. Tapi, Naruto kenal dengan suara ini. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok yang ia cari berdiri dengan memakai pakaian yang biasa dipakai ketika latihan judo. Hinata datang dengan membawa nakas berisi cangkir teh hijau untuk orang-orang disini. Ia melirik pada sosok Naruto yang juga ikutan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Wah Hinata-chan semakin cantik saja. Dulu waktu kecil Hinata-chan sudah manis sih." Kushina menepuk tempat disebelahnya untuk menyuruh Hinata duduk. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Hinata dan kini gadis kecil yang dulu selalu bermain dengan putranya telah menjelma menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit heran, sejak kapan ibunya akrab dengan Hinata? apa dulu ibunya sudah mengenal Hinata dan keluarganya?

"Maaf Obaa-san saya pamit dulu." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan mundur untuk keluar. Selepas kepergian Hinata ruangan menjadi sunyi. Dengan raut kebingungan Naruto menatap ibunya.

"Sejak kapan ibu mengenal Hinata?"

Seringai Kushina mengembang sempurna. Wajah ramah ibu satu anak itu berubah jahil. "Ne, kau sudah lupa pada gadis kecilmu?"

Suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. Bola matanya membesar seiring dengan sebuah masa lalu yang sengaja dikoyak oleh ibunya. "Bagaimana bila ibu bilang jika Hinata-chan adalah gadis kecil itu?" Wanita bersurai merah itu sangat menikmati raut terkejut yang ditampilkan putra tunggalnya, sangat jarang sekali ia melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah putranya.

.

.

.

Baru saja Hinata menyelesaikan latihannya bersama Neji kini ia dibekap oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tubuhnya ditarik menuju lorong yang sepi lalu didorong merapat ke dinding.

"Mau apa kau?" Tatapan nyalang sudah biasa Naruto terima bila berhadapan dengan Hinata. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan masing-masing. Ada sepercik kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menyergap hati Naruto, ini aneh hingga menimbulkan dentuman berisik di dadanya. Naruto tak bisa menepis perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika ia melihat manik lavender Hinata di depannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat mata itu, ah bukan. Sudah sebodoh apa dirinya hingga tak menyadari semuanya? Siapa yang harus disalahkan, dirinya yang hilang ingatan karena kepalanya mengalami pendarahan atau Hinata yang tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang Naruto sadari tangannya terulur menyentuh kulit wajah Hinata. Begitu halus, batin Naruto. Mata Hinata membulat begitu tahu tangan pemuda di depannya ini menarik paksa dagunya dan menubrukan bibir mereka secara paksa.

"Hmmb. . ." Kedua tangan Hinata berontak untuk menjauhkan dada bidang yang menghimpitnya. Ia mencengkram kuat lengan Naruto dan memukul apapun yang bisa dipukul untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman Naruto. Tubuh Hinata seolah tersengat listrik saat Naruto tak mau melespaskan ciuman mereka-ciuman sepihak!

Kaki Hinata melemas dengan sendirinya, kekuatannya menguap ketika bibir yang sedikit kasar ini semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir kenyal yang Naruto lumat membuatnya terlena. Ia merindukan sentuhan perempuan ini dan ia sangat-sangat tak berminat untuk melepaskannya. Seolah seperti dejavu, Naruto mengingat ia pernah melakukan hal ini. Ia perna mencium seorang gadis manis yang selalu ia temui di pesta-pesta membosankan para kolega ayahnya.

Sayanganya perasaan Naruto tak bersambut baik dengan apa yang Hinata rasakan kini. Ia seperti sudah terlecehkan. Harga diri yang selalu ia jadikan tameng runtuh seketika. Hinata akan senang menerima perlakukan jail yang menjurus ke pembullyan daripada harus dicium oleh pemuda yang jelas-jelas terobsesi dengan Sakura-senpai dan juga ambisi untuk menjadikannya sasaran mainan. Apa sekarang ia sudah menjadi wanita-wanita yang selalu mengibah mengingkan sentuhan dari pemuda tampan macam Naruto?! Sudah berapa kali bibir yang menyentuhnya ini mencium wanita-wanita lain disana? Hinata semakin merasa sesak begitu pemikiran itu terlintas di pikirannya. Ya, ciuman ini bagi Naruto tak ada apa-apanya, hanya sebuah bukti keegoisan untuk memenangkan sebuah pertarungan diantara mereka.

Lidah Naruto mengecap sesuatu yang asin. Matanya membeliak lebar mendapati kedua manik yang diam-diam telah merebut attensinya kini mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening. Hati yang semula merasa hangat kini dihinggapi rasa bersalah yang menghempaskannya jatuh. Mungkin ia sudah biasa membuat seorang perempuan menangis meraung karena mencampakkan mereka, tapi melihat Hinata yang menangis kali ini benar-benar telah menampar kesadarannya.

". . ."

"Apa kau puas?!" Potong Hinata cepat. Wajah putih itu memerah karena amarah yang bergejolak di hatinya. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal di depan dada sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Mata Hinata menatap pada iris jernih samudra yang juga menatapnya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan tatapan itu. Seperti ada sebuah lubang terbuka yang menganga di kedua iris biru yang ditampilkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" Dekapan yang hangat mengurung sempurna tubuh Hinata. tangan besar itu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan pada gadis berambut indigo yang selalu ia jahati. Hembusan napas Naruto menerpa tiap helai rambut Hinata hingga menyebabkan panas yang menjalar di wajah Hinata.

"Maaf," Satu kata terlontar dari bibir Naruto. "Maaf telah melupakanmu." Kali ini pelukannya semakin mengerat. Tanpa Hinata sadari sebuah tangan asing membuka baju bagian atasnya, menyentuh bahunya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Tubuh Hinata masih terpaku tanpa bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ada sesuatu yang lunak tengah menjamah bahunya.

"A apa. . ."

"Ini, aku yang menyebabkannya bukan?" Mata sayu Naruto mendongak ke atas. Bibirnya mengecup sebuah bekas luka yang terpatri di bahu kanan Hinata. Luka yang didapat karena melindunginya yang lemah. Kepala Naruto menunduk di sela perpotongan leher Hinata, ia masih mengingat apa yang ibunya katakan tentang siapa Hinata sebenarnya. Meski ia belum ingat seratus persen tapi hatinya sudah menuntunnya untuk mengenali Hinata sejak awal.

"Ibu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

'DEG'

Lavender itu menatap kosong ke depan, menyadari bahwa pemuda ini berubah hanya karena hal itu. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum miris. "Kau baik hanya karena bibi telah menceritakan semua, eh?" Sebuah sentakan keras diterima oleh Naruto hingga Hinata bisa melepaskan diri. "Lalu bagaimana bila tidak ada yang menceritakannya?"

"Kau tetap akan melupakanku. Kau akan terus menggangguku!" Tatapan datar itu menusuk relung Naruto hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata karena tak mau melihat pantulan lavender yang kini berubah menjadi perak. "Kita sudah berbeda." Lirih Hinata.

Tak mau mendengar suara Hinata lebih lama lagi kepala Naruto menggeleng keras. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata dan memaksanya menatap dirinya. "Diam brengsek!" Napas Naruto terengah-engah seperti lari marathon. Ia menempelkan dahi mereka, menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hinata seolah berbagi udara yang sama.

"Hinata, kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku selama ini karena tak bisa mengingat seseorang yang begitu berharga. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan sebuah lubang kosong disini." Tangan Naruto menyentuh dadanya. "Aku tak peduli dengan siapa yang menceritakan tentang masa laluku," Jari-jari Naruto menari di permukaan wajah Hinata, menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih tersisa disana.

"Asalkan itu tentang kau, bagiku itu sudah cukup." Kecupan lembut menempel di bibir Hinata. Kerinduan yang tersalurkan membuat Hinata merasakan bahwa hatinya menghangat. Tidak hanya Hinata yang terluka, pemuda yang tengah memeluknya juga sama terlukanya. Dilupakan dan melupakan orang yang berharga tentu membuat gejolak di masing-masing batin mereka. Hanya dibutuhkan rasa saling memahami untuk bisa saling menerima kembali. Meski sedikit ragu tapi kedua tangan Hinata berlahan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Dan untuk selanjutnya, biarkan aku yang melindungimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Please RnR**

Karena author baru aja kembali nulis fanfic, author mohon maaf jika ceritanya mulai rada flat dan typos yang bertebaran. Disini hubungan Nauhina author buat ada perkembanga soalnya nanti ada beberapa konflik yang bakal mereka hadapi, terutama ancaman Orochimaru (^_^). Author juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada reader yang telah menyemangati author untuk terus berjuang dalam melanjutkan fic ini. #Bungkuk-bungkuk. Untuk fancfic lain yang masih belum selesai author bakal usahakan update dalam waktu dekat. Yosh! Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya.

**Guest**, **Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, **Azetha Mei****, ****RealZahraaa****, ****hqhqhq, ****2nd silent reader****. ****kyucel**** , ****Guest (2), ****Hyuugazan, ****Ares, ****hiru nesaan****, ****astia morichan****, ****blackschool****, ****vladimir arrie****, ****UcihaMiyabi****, ****Katsushika Arisa****, ****otsukareina14****, ****napas, ****NaruHinaKarin Forever****, ****durara, ****shindymajid****, ****kayyashima****, ****ichirukilover30****, ****virgo24.**

Maaf, author tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan kalian satu persatu, dan sebagai gantinya author membuatkan side story yang menceritakan awal bertemunya Naruto dan Hinata.

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_

**Side Story**

Suara musik klasik memenuhi ruangan besar yang didekorasi sangat mewah. Banyak bunga segar yang tertata apik di tiap sudut dan tengah ruang. Belum lagi lampu kristal yang menggantung penuh dengan cahaya, dentingan gelas kaca ketika para undangan ber-cheers ria, dan tak ketinggalan sajian lezat nan mewah yang tersaji di meja kayu mengkilat. Ya, ini adalah sebuah pesta para orang kaya. Mereka akan memamerkan semua yang mereka punya ditempat ini, dan jujur Naruto sangat muak. Andai saja ibunya tidak memaksa ikut karena memang ini adalah pesta resmi untuk mengenalkan para penerus pasti ia akan bersenang-senang dengan game baru yang dibelikan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hah, Naruto menghelah napas bosan. Sekarang ketika ia tiba disini, ia malah ditinggal oleh ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berdansa ria ditengah lantai dansa. Ayahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus berkenalan dengan anak-anak yang ada disini.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Bagaimana tidak? Yang Naruto lihat hanya para orang tua yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan senyum palsu agar bisa memperkenalkan anak-anaknya yang sudah didandani bagai putri negeri dongeng. Naruto bahkan tahu bahwa para anak perempuan yang dikenalkan padanya pun sepertinya juga sudah belajar bagaimana cara untuk mendekatinya. Buktinya gaun pesta yang mereka kenakan begitu mencolok dimata Naruto, belum lagi senyum sok tulus yang mereka pamerkan dan suara halus yang dibuat-buat. Benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin segerah keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Dengan alasan ingin ke toilet Naruto berhasil lepas dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan yang ingin menempel terus padanya. Merasa telah keluar dari dalam ruang Naruto bernapas lega menyadari diluar sini suasananya tidak seramai yang di dalam. Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang berhias lampion-lampion kecil sambil memikirkan kira-kira apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesosok gadis kecil dengan pakaian formal yang berdiri di bawah pohon momiji.

"Ah, ketemu gadis lain lagi." Desah Naruto malas. Namun, rupanya gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Ia malah asyik mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas entah melihat apa. Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang sungguh formal sekaligus tradisional dengan yukata ungu bercorak bunga lili, Naruto yakin bahwa gadis kecil itu juga salah satu anak dari orangtua kaya yang diundang di pesta ini.

Hampir saja jantung Naruto copot saat gadis itu bertanya padanya. "Kau juga tidak menyukai pesta?" Suara dari gadis itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Ternyata saat Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri gadis itu telah menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Naruto masih diam tak merespon, ia malah berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo duduk disini. Langit sedang cerah dan bintang terlihat jelas." Ujar si gadis kecil. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon momiji dengan langit yang menjadi objek pandangan mereka. Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang pada wajah imut si gadis, dilihat dari samping wajah gadis ini begitu imut. Kedua pipi chubynya sedikit memerah karena udara malam, rambutnya bewarna indigo digelung ke atas dengan hiasan pita cantik yang semakin membuat gadis di sampingnya ini terlihat begitu memesona.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah alasan kita disini sama?" Dengan pandangan polos gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto. Buru-buru Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, selain dua manik lavender yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang melaju begitu cepat hanya karena pandangan polos gadis di dekatnya ini. Ia bahkan seperti kena serangan jantung kala dua manik unik itu menatapnya.

Baju yukata itu berbunyi saat bergesekan dengan alas daun yang berguguran, gadis itu mendekat. "Ne, aku baru bertemu dengan orang yang berambut kuning sepertimu." Gadis itu memegang rambut Naruto yang dirasa aneh baginya.

Naruto kecil langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ini adalah warisan ayahku tahu, kau sendiri juga aneh punya mata seperti hantu."

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu terkikik pelan. Benar-benar lembut hingga membuat Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memerah pipinya. Gadis kecil yang baru dikenalnya ini lalu menatap Naruto lagi, ia menggeleng pelan. "Kupikir juga begitu." Katanya sampil memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi, apa kau tak takut denganku?"

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Toh disini Cuma ada mereka berdua. "Apa kau orang jahat yang mau menculikku?" Memang bukan hal baru lagi jika Naruto sering berhadapan dengan ancaman karena kedudukannya yang merupakan anak tunggal Namikaze.

Kali ini kedua pipi chuby itu menggembung kesal. "Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik denganmu, tuan." Kedua tangganya bersendekap ke dada. Lelaki berambut kuning ini mengejek harga dirinya.

"Oh ya, lalu sebutkan kenapa aku harus takut? Kupikir, kau sangat cantik." Ucapan itu langsung meluncur bak roket yang mengudara bebas. Sadar bahwa yang barusan ia memuji seseorang, dirinya menjadi sedikit kikuk, oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa kini semburat merah tengah bersarang di tulang pipinya.

Sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang di bibir gadis itu. Ini kali pertamanya ada seseorang yang tidak takut dengannya. Sangat berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah ia temui. Rata-rata mereka akan memandangnya dengan tatapan ketakutan dan sering menjauhinya hanya karena di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah pekat seorang Yakuza.

"Arigato."

"Naruto...!" Teriakan menggema menyentak Naruto. Ia langsung bangkit dan menepuk pelan celananya untuk menghilangkan bekas tanah yang menempel. Kedua orang tuanya sedang mencarinya. Saat hendak berjalan menuju orang yang memangginya, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis itu.

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, jaa "

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari masing-masing dari mereka saling tersenyum. Satu tangan mendekat ke dada, merasakan rasa gerilya yang mampu membuat keduanya menyunggingkan senyum. Hati mereka sama-sama menggumamkan harapan akan bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Shiver

**Sungguh Author merasa sangat bersalah kepada reader sekalian. Sudah berapa lama Author membiarkan fanfic ini? Ide Author terasa berkarat, minna (-_-) apa ada yang berkenan memberikan masukan ide atau memberi masukan agar cerita ini lebih menarik. Kesibukan Author di kampus dengan berbagai praktikum dan sekarang mendekati ujian membuat Author jadi kalang kabut untuk mengatur waktu, belum lagi Author juga sedang menggarap fanfic lain. Huft, tapi do'akan agar otak Author yang limited ini mampu menyelesaikan fanfic ini.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu.**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, Action, OOC dll**

**Chapter 5 : Shiver**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport merah itu berhenti tepat di depan SMA Konoha. Semua yang melihatnya sudah pasti mengenal siapa pemilik dari mobil mewah nan limited itu. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang memarkir mobil di depan sekolah itu sama saja dengan melanggar peraturan, hanya saja akan berbeda jika yang memarkirkan mobil tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto, salah satu dari tiga penguasa di sekolah ini. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut dan mata bak pangeran dari negeri dongen yang selalu bisa membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya akan bertekuk lutut, setidaknya julukan 'Rubah' memang pantas disematkan untuknya.

Dan semua yang melihat harus dibuat menahan napas ketika dua mobil penguasa lainnya juga ikut menyusul dari belakang. Seolah sebuah karpet merah sudah disiapkan untuk menyambut para orang-orang yang mempunyai pengaruh besar, secara otomatis siswa siapapun akan menepih agar tidak menjadi penghalang.

Sakura yang keluar belakangan segerah menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang telah keluar dari mobil lebih dulu. Rambut lembut bubble gum itu berkibar ketika angin musim gugur menerpanya, membuat siapapun akan berimajinasi turunya kelopak sakura di sekitar mereka.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun. Naruto." Bibir yang terpoles balmtint pink itu seperti sudah terlabeli kissable saat senyum menawan tesungging di bibirnya. Pipi kenyal dengan polesan blash-on seolah membuatnya seperti model iklan krim BB. Jangan ditanya reaksi para lelaki yang melihat, tentu saja sumpalan kapas sudah menahan aliran darah dari hidung mereka yang mengucur deras.

Meski nampak cuek tapi Sasuke sedikit membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari nona Haruno itu dengan dua konson huruf yang menjadi tradermark baginya. Bungsu Uchiha itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku, menghalau udara dingin agar tidak membuat kulit pucatnya semakin memucat. Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat uap putih yang keluar tiap Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Ummm . . . benar-benar musim gugur yang dingin. Merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya, Sakura mengambil sebuah sarung tangan dan memberikannya ke Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih." Meski sekarang sedang dingin entah kenapa Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Sakura terkikik geli begitu melihat roman wajah Sasuke, salahkan kulitnya yang terlalu pucat hingga membuat guratan merah yang mati-matian dipendam masih dapat muncul di permukaan. Dan kontan saja adegan itu menjadi buah bibir yang melesat bak roket tak terkontrol. Tapi, mereka buru-buru membungkam mulut mereka sendiri, baru teringat dengan kehadiran Naruto yang melotot ke arah mereka. Cinta segitiga memang menyeramkan, setidaknya itu rumor yang membelit persahabatan tiga orang dari keluarga terpandang itu.

"Ayo masuk kelas." Tangan Sakura mengapit lengan Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tak mendapat respon dari Naruto yang tumben sedikit pasif. Apa pemuda penggila ramen itu marah. "Naruto?"

Sedari tadi berdiri tanpa melangkah ke kelas membuat Sakura heran dengan tingkah si kuning. Biasanya Naruto yang paling berisik untuk segerah masuk ke kelas, apalagi ditambah dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi kali ini ia cukup diam.

Kedua onix Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah aneh Naruto yang malah terus mengamati mobil merahnya. Apa ia takut mobilnya hilang? Ck, jangan bercanda. "Oi dobe, kenapa diam? Mau ditinggal?"

"Ck, lama sekali dia." Memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari dua sahabatnya, Naruto mendecakan lidah kesal. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sisi mobil merah yang masih terparkir di depan, membuka paksa pintu mobil dan menarik sesuatu- atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dari dalam sana. "Ada masalah? Apa kursi mobilku terlalu empuk?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal pada seseorang yang ia paksa keluar dari mobilnya.

Bila yang baru keluar dari mobil Naruto itu adalah cewek primadona sekolah mungkin itu sudah hal yang biasa, bahkan terlihat normal. Tapi, bila yang barusan keluar itu adalah Hinata! catat Hyuuga Hinata dengan sebuah label kasat mata sebagai sasaran utama kejahilan Naruto, maka pantaslah bahwa di pagi hari ini sekolah mendadak gempar. Para perempuan-perempuan yang mendedikasikan diri mereka sebagai fans klub Naruto sontak terbelalak shock, terlalu terkejut dengan fakta bahwa nona Hyuuga yang selalu mereka jadikan bahan pembullyan sekarang tengah berdiri disamping Naruto, plus kenyataan yang lebih kejam lagi bahwa tangan Naruto kini menggenggam tangan Hinata, seperti takut perempuan itu melarikan diri saja.

"Kau ingin terlambat masuk kelas apa tidak. Ayo." Absolut, perkataan Naruto selalu menjadi sebuah perintah yang harus dipatuhi. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, ia masih belum siap jika berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto. Dan yang paling Hinata resahkan adalah detak jantungnya yang menggila hanya dengan bersentuhan tangan dengan Naruto. Tapi, genggaman di tangannya yang mengerat menyiratkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Teme, Sakura jika kalian hanya diam saja kita benar-benar akan terlambat." Naruto melewati kedua sahabatnya dengan biasa, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang terang-terangan tersirat dari raut wajah keduanya.

"Ohayou Sakura-san, Uchiha-san." Setidaknya suara pelan dari Hinata membuktikan bahwa hal ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin wanita jalang itu sudah melakukan hal-hal kotor."

"Maksudanya?"

"Hello, cinderalla jaman sekarang itu bull shit! Dia benar-benar wanita rendahan. Tidur dengan Naruto hanya untuk mengangkat status sosialnya."

"Dia tidak pantas bersama Naruto-sama. Terlalu biasa."

"Kupikir dia hanya gadis baik-baik yang pendiam, ternyata mau melakukan hal 'itu' juga."

"Sssttt. . . jangan keras-keras. Dia bisa mendengar kita."

Sebisa mungkin Hinata mengacuhkan gunjingan-gunjingan tentang dirinya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa, malah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Dulu saat ia ke kantin pasti tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya, tapi kini disepanjang jalan saja sudah banyak pasang mata yang menusuk dan bisikan-bisikan sarkastis perihal kedekatannya dengan sang pangeran sekolah.

Sampai di depan etalase kantin, Hinata memilih menu makan siang porsi sedang, pagi tadi ia belum sarapan karena tiba-tiba Naruto datang menjemputnya. Ia jadi merasa lapar sekarang. Mata bulan itu mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong, nampaknya kantin lebih ramai hingga tempat pojok yang biasa ia tempati pun sudah terisi. Kakinya baru saja melangkah, tapi sebuah tubrukan dari belakang sukses membuat makan siangnya tumpah hingga tercecer di lantai, oh apa lagi sekarang?

"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja." Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam tersisir kesamping yang tadi menubruknya memelaskan pandangan seperti orang yang sedang meminta maaf. Hinata menghelah napas, menyadari bahwa tindakan itu disengaja untuk mempermalukannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menggantinya?" Masih mempertahankan nada penyesalan, pemuda itu membuka dompetnya yang terisi penuh dengan kartu kredit platinum dan jejeran uang kertas yang masih kaku baru keluar dari Bank. Mengambil beberapa uang yen dengan nominal selangit, ia memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Hinata. "Apa segini cukup?"

". . ."

"Oh, pasti tidak cukup ya?"

". . ." Tanpa berminat menjawabnya, Hinata hanya bungkam, terlalu enggan meladeni hal sekecil ini lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Eits tunggu dulu. Aku belum mengganti makananmu, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan memberimu dompetku beserta isinya jika kau mau tidur denganku. Bagaimana hm?"

Gelagak tawa bernada sumbang mengiringi akhir dari kalimat pelecehan yang jelas-jelas ditunjukkan untuk Hinata. Hinata tak mempermasalahkan jika ia selalu menjadi objek utama tindakan kurang kerjaan macam penindasan, tapi jika menyangkut harga diri maka sebagai seorang putri Yakuza sudah sepantasnya sebagai peringatan Hinata menatap tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak layak untukku."

Satu kalimat balasan berhasil membuat semuanya diam tanpa perkecualian. Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat gadis pendiam seperti Hinata berani melawan. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia akan diam jika ditindas, apa ini karena ia merasa sok setelah bisa berjalan dengan Naruto?

Pemuda itu menghentak lantai keras dengan sepatu keluaran luar negeri. "Kau pikir kau siapa?" Satu tarikan lancang di rambut panjang Hinata membuat pemiliknya terhuyung kedepan. Pemuda yang menarik rambutnya nampak tak peduli bahwa kini ia sudah melakukan hal tercelah pada seorang wanita. "Dasar jalang! Hanya karena kau menjadi budak Naruto bukan berarti kau lebih tinggi dariku."

"Kau bahkan tidak punya teman, jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah tuan putri."

Jika saja Hiashi atau Neji melihat ini sudah dipastikan bahwa nyawa pemuda itu akan dikirim ke dunia lain, tapi Hinata masih bisa mentolerir kelakuan orang yang kurang ajar padanya meskipun dengan mudah ia bisa mematahkan tangan yang berani-beraninya menarik rambutnya. "Tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Hinata, "Ini merupakan tindakan tidak terpuji." Sambungnya lagi.

"Bukankah kau sudah melakukan hal yang lebih rendah dari ini? Bagaimana rasanya saat 'melakukan'nya dengan Naruto. Kupikir ia tidak akan marah jika kau melakukan hal yang sama . . . padaku." Bibir sensual pemuda itu bergerak ke telinga Hinata, mengucapkan kalimat implisit tanpa tahu seseorang sudah memincing tajam padanya dan sebuah bogem melesat dengan cepat.

'DUAAKK'

Wajah yang tadi menunjukkan ketampanan seorang ala bangsawan kini sudah bonyok karena hantaman keras di pelipisnya. Kursi-kursi kantin menjadi berserakan ketika tubuh pemuda itu jatuh menimpah lantai. Rahangnya bahkan berdarah dan lecet akibat hantaman tersebut, belum lagi darah yang mengalir dari sela bibir yang menandakan ada beberapa gigi yang copot.

Mata biru yang dikenal memancarkan kharisma hangat dan menggoda berubah menjadi mata menakutkan yang membuat siapapun menjadi patung bagi yang melihatnya. Kepalan ditangannya masih mengepal akiba amarah dari apa yang ia lihat dan dengar, seperti tak puas dengan meninju pemuda malang itu, Naruto menarik kasar kerah seragamnya dan mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai.

"Beraninya kau. . ." Desis Naruto masih diselimuti hawa membunuh. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan orang yang berani menyentuhkan tangan kotornya pada Hinata."

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya paksa, ia tak menyangkah telah membuat Naruto marah. Teman-temannya yang tadi mendukungnya kini juga sama tak berkutiknya dengan dirinya. Memangnya siapa yang tak sayang nyawa hingga berani berurusan dengan seseorang yang sudah dikenal kegilaannya dalam menghajar orang. "Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-sama."

Seringai kejam terukir di wajah Naruto. "Kau hanya tinggal pilih, lidahmu yang aku potong apa tanganmu?"

Glek! Inikah sosok Naruto yang sedang marah karena sesuatu miliknya telah diusik orang lain? Sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih tegang dan berbahaya, Hinata menarik baju belakang Naruto, meminta sebuah perhatian.

Tatapan bulan milik Hinata menyiratkan bahwa cukup sampai disini saja, ia tak mau Naruto berbuat hal berlebihan yang merugikan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata menyakinkan. Berlahan pandangan Naruto melunak dan cengkraman di kerah sang pemuda terlepas. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pemuda itu merangkak melarikan diri.

Dengan lembut Naruto menatap Hinata merapikan kembali helai indigo yang mencuat di kepalanya. "Sudah kubilangkan, kali ini biarkan aku yang melindungimu." Mata shapire Naruto melihat ceceran makanan yang disinyalir milik Hinata, "Ayo makan siang bersama."

Tangan Naruto kembali membingkai tangan kecil gadis yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya menggebu , semakin menggila ketika melihat guratan-guratan merah menghiasi tulang pipi milik si gadis.

"Dan untuk kalian semua. Ini sebagai peringatan jika kalian masih mengganggu Hinata. Aku pastikan kalian akan merasakan hal yang lebih kejam dari neraka jika berani mengganggu Hinata lagi." Ucapan otoriter Naruto bukanlah sebuah candaan belakan. Anak tunggal Namikaze itu ternyata sangat mengerikan jika marah, dan itu catatan bagi semuanya.

Satu pasang mata emerald yang tersembunyi di balik tembok kantin mengawasi dari awal hingga akhir adegan yang terjadi di kantin. Matanya masih menyorot pada dua sejoli yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini, dahinya mengkerut penasaran dengan hubungan sebenarnya antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Gumamnya tak percaya. Ia selama ini tahu bahwa Naruto mengejarnyanya, dan Hinata adalah gadis malang yang selalu ditindas oleh Naruto. Tapi, kenapa semuanya berubah secara mendadak seperti ini? Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu? Namun dari semua pertanyaannya itu semua, hanya satu pertanyaan yang mengganjalnya semenjak perubahan sikap Naruto kepada Hinata.

'Kenapa Naruto bisa berubah baik dan perhatian kepada Hinata?'

.

.

.

'Tuk'

Sentilan kecil dari Naruto membuat Hinata mengusap dahinya pelan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Beri aku alasan mengapa kau tidak menungguku saja dikelas?"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, mana aku tahu bila kau akan ke kelasku."

"Tapi lihat sendiri akibatnya bukan." Penekanan kalimat diakhir sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto tidak suka gadis bermata bulan ini jauh-jauh darinya.

Pipi Hinata mengembung kesal, memang hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin membaik tapi tidak harus selalu bersama kan. Toh Naruto juga pasti akan bersama ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Balas Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, menghindari dua pupil biru yang bisa menyedot segala kesadarannya.

Menghelah napas panjang, Naruto semakin tahu sikap keras kepala Hinata. "Tapi. . ." Langkahnya semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan si gadis lavender. "Tetap saja aku merasa kesal tiap kali kau diganggu." Akunya dengan tangan yang bergerak ke dagu Hinata, mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan dua manik yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya.

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya, ia tak habis pikir dengan perubahan derastis pemuda macam Naruto. "Bukankah kau dulu juga sering menggangguku. Menyuruh orang meletakkan paku di laciku, membuang sepatuku di tong sampah, menyembunyikan tasku di gudang, menyiram rambutku dengan bakso dan. . ."

"Cukup-cukup." Tangan Naruto reflek membungkam bibir merah yang bergerak cepat membuka seluruh kejahatannya. Ia sangat malu, sungguh. "Itu karena kau sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Siapa suruh kau mengacuhkanku padahal jelas-jelas aku waktu itu sangat penasaran denganmu."

Angin kembali bertiup mengisi keheningan yang tercipta, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berguguran dari pohon Momiji. Hinata merapatkan matanya ketika tengkuknya terasa dingin, ia lupa tak membawa blazer tebal. "Udara sangat dingin." Ungkapnya.

Berlahan kedua tangan Naruto melingkar ke belakang tubuh Hinata, mengurung sang gadis dengan lengan kokoh yang entah kenapa terasa hangat. "Apa masih dingin?" Puncak kepala Hinata tertutupi dagu Naruto. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Hinata merilekskan dirinya sendiri, menyandarkan kepala ke dada bidang yang harum citrusnya memenuhi saraf indra penciumannya.

Beberapa lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri ketika sadar bahwa mereka belum makan siang. Diam-diam rupanya Naruto sudah memesan makanan di kantin dan kini ia akan makan bersama dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorong gelap yang terdapat tetes-tetes air buangan menjadikan tempat itu menjadi sebuah lorong rahasia di bawah tanah. Tak ada sinar matahari yang menembus pekatnya kegelapan disana, hanya ada gantungan-gantungan lilin yang ditempelkan di dinding-dinding beton becek.

Masih tenang dengan sorot mata licik, Orochimaru sedang bermain shogi seorang diri. Di samping kanan kirinya terdapat botol-botol dengan isi organ-organ manusia yang ia jadikan percobaan. Tak lupa seekor ular manda melilit pada lehernya dan mendesis ketika seseorang masuk.

"Orohimaru-sama, kapan kita akan bergerak? Pasukan sudah saya siapkan." Rambut putih itu satu-satunya warna yang mentereng ditengah temaramnya penerangan.

Seringai panjang nan buas dipamerkan Orochimaru menanggapi pertanyaan dari orang kepercayaannya, Kabuto. "Tak lama lagi matahari akan runtuh dan berganti kegelapan, Kabuto."

"Tapi, setelah kita berhasil menyusupkan orang-orang kita di pemerintahan kenapa kita masih tak berbuat pergerakan?"

"Terkadang ular harus menunggu mangsanya begitu dekat agar bisa mematuknya." Tangan pucat Orochimaru bergerak mengelus kepala sang ular. "Tujuan kita adalah menjadi penguasa, menjadi penggerak di negara ini. Dan, sasaran utama kita adalah Minato dan Hiashi." Taring tajam semakin terlihat menyembul dari balik deretan gigi penguasa mafia dengan tanda ular di tangannya.

Kaca mata Kabuto mengkilap ketika wajahnya mendongak kepada seseorang yang begitu ia hormati hingga rela mati untuk memenuhi ambisi sang tuannya. "Untuk urusan Yakuza itu serahkan pada saya, saya berhasil menyusupkan mata-mata disana. Lalu di pemerintahan sendiri saya sudah berhasil mendapat banyak informasi yang sangat menguntungkan. Satu perintah maka mereka akan bergerak untuk menghancurkan anjing penjaga pemerintah itu."

"Bagus, aku memang ingin menghancurkan mereka secara berlahan-lahan, terutama membuat si tua Hiashi itu sampai meminta kematiannya sendiri." Keping ingatan tentang kekalahannya dulu membuat dendam yang terpercik seolah tersulut api hitam. "Mungkin dengan melihat putri kesayangannya menjadi salah satu wanitaku bisa membuatnya mati tersiksa."

"Lalu apa perintah tuan?"

"Bawa, oh bukan. Seret Hinata Hyuuga ke hadapanku. Dia akan menjadi tumbal atas apa yang sudah Hiashi perbuat padaku dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pelajaran sudah berdering sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, semua siswa mulai kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Naruto masih santai berjalan, terlalu tak peduli jika sensei sudah berada di kelasnya. Baginya menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus duduk bosan sambil menatap papan, lagipula jika ia ketinggalan dalam pelajaran ia bisa meminjam catatan Sasuke atau Sakura. Meskipun ia terkenal gemar membolos namun prestasi akademiknya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Berbelok ke arah kiri Naruto memasuki toilet. Hawa dingin di atap sekolah tadi membuatnya merasa perlu melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah menerima perintah dari bos?"

"Iya, kita harus menjalankan rencanya sekarang."

Naruto mendengar suara percakapan dari bilik sebelah yang hanya dibatasi oleh dinding yang tertutup pintu geser. Keadaan toilet memang cukup sepi, meski tak mau menguping pembicaraan dua orang dari bilik belakang tapi tetap saja Naruto mampu mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ingat, sasaran kita adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

Mata biru Naruto sontak melebar ketika telinganya mendengar nama gadis yang sudah menguasai hatinya disebut. air kran masih mengalir membasahi tangan Naruto, tapi dirinya tetap tak bergeming.

"Aku sudah dapat fotonya."

"Baiklah. Tinggal culik dan serahkan tubuhnya ke bos."

Dengan kasar Naruto menggeser pintu bilik di belakangnya, hendak menangkap siapapun yang sudah berani mempunyai niat jahat kepada Hinata, namun sayangnya ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Giginya bergemelatuk mengetahui bahwa ada penyusup yang tengah mengincar Hinata. Hah, tentu saja nyawa Hinata terancam. Dia adalah putri dari seorang ketua Yakuza, pasti banyak musuh yang mengincar nyawanya, dan mengingat-ingat siapa yang saat ini berurusan dengan klan Hyuuga serta Ayahnya tentu Naruto tahu siapa penyusup di sekolah ini.

"Orochimaru." Geramnya. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah kelas Hinata, memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi begitu ia sampai di kelas Hinata, tangannya memukul tembok begitu mendapati kelas dalam keadaan kosong. "Kuso!"

Dan beruntung Hinata tadi sempat memberitahunya jadwal pelajarannya hari ini karena Naruto berencana mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tahu bahwa jam pelajaran Hinata adalah olahraga, kembali kaki panjang Naruto berlari, kali ini sasarannya adalah lapangan di belakang sekolah. Meski harus menabrak beberapa orang, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Ia bisa merasakan bahaya yang mengintai keselamatan Hinata.

Dengan ramainya lapangan karena digunakan oleh dua kelas membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan mencari gadis dengan mahkota indigo panjang. Napasnya masih naik turun akibat berlari dari lantai tiga menuju lapangan. Meskipun begitu ia masih mencari Hinata, ia berharap bahwa Hinata tidak kemana-mana.

"Guy-sensei, dimana Hinata?"

Guru Gay yang kebetulan menjadi tutor olahraga kelas Hinata sedikit heran mendapati Naruto berada di lapangan. Seingatnya murid kelas tiga tidak ada jadwal olahraga.

"Ah, tadi ia mengambil bola voli tapi sampai sekarang ia belum kem oi Naruto dengarkan dulu senseimu kalau sedang berbicara."

Teriakan dari guru Gay tak didengar Naruto, ia memacu larinya ke gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Jantungnya bagai genderang perang seolah sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Seharusnya ia bisa selalu menjaga Hinata, terlalu riskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu sendiri meskipun ilmu bela dirinya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Naruto semakin cemas. Hinata tak bergantung padanya, terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar menyerah dan membiarkannya membantu atau ikut merasakan apa yang dirasa gadis pendiam itu.

Pintu besi itu terjeplak seketika saat Naruto menendangnya. Suasana yang awalnya gelap menjadi terang hingga pemandangan dimana ada dua orang yang menyekap Hinata terlihat.

"Umm. . . hmmmp."

"Hinata!"

Biru jernih itu membulat mendapati tubuh Hinata yang sudah terikat diinjak oleh kaki-kaki kurang ajar. Geramannya memuncak melihat dahi dari gadis yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya itu berdarah. "Sialan, apa yang kalian lakukan."

Kedua orang yang menjadi tersangka terkejut saat ada orang yang memergoki aksi mereka. Apalagi mereka tahu siapa musuh mereka. Namikaze Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dihadapi meski dengan pistol sekalipun. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum berlari ke arah Naruto mencoba untuk melawannya yang seorang diri.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Tendangan keras Naruto sudah melesat lebih dulu dari tinjuan mereka. Meretakkan tulang kering kaki yang tadi digunakan untuk menginjak tubuh Hinata. Kedua orang itu jatuh tanpa bisa bangkit saat tendangan dan pukulan telak selanjutnya sudah membuat mereka tumbang dengan rembesan darah yang banyak.

Saat musuhnya sudah terkapar tak berdaya, Naruto lalu menghampiri Hinata. Merobek lakban hitam yang menutup mulutnya dan melepaskan ikatan tali tambang yang membelit pergerakkanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sakit?" Tangan yang sedikit kasar itu mengelus pipi dan dahi yang terluka. "Kau berdarah. Ah nampaknya akan berbekas, harus segera diobati." Meski tak ada sapu tangan untuk menyekah darah yang keluar tapi Naruto menggunakan baju seragamnya yang ia sobek.

Hinta mendesis pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat hantaman kursi yang digunakan untuk melumpuhkannya. Mengetahui bahwa Hinata masih menahan sakit, Naruto lantas meniup-niup pelan luka itu. Sesuatu yang selalu ibunya lakukan jika ia sedang terluka. Dan catat bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto yang sudah terkenal dengan sifat berandal serta badass-nya. Hal itu memang simpel, namun dapat membuat Hinata yang sudah biasa menerima luka seperti ini seolah seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil yang akan menangis jika lukanya disentuh.

"A,aku " Suara Hinata tercekat, ia hanya meremas baju depan Naruto. Ia tak menyangkah bahwa ada penyusup yang akan menculiknya disaat dirinya lengah. Beruntung Naruto datang tepat waktu. "Terima kasih." Bagi Hinata Naruto selalu menjadi penyelamatnya meski Naruto sendiri tak sadar. Membesarkan hatinya untuk menerima dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang yang mempunyai darah seorang Yakuza, orang pertama yang tak takut padanya, orang pertama yang menawarkannya sebuah pertemanan, dan orang pertama yang sudah membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta.

Jadi, saat dulu Naruto tengah terancam ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolong sang surai kuning. Karena Naruto adalah mataharinya. Sesuatu yang dapat menuntunya dari malam kelam. "Aku mencintaimu." Suara itu lirih, bahkan nyaris tersamar.

Kelopak mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Otaknya masih memproses kalimat yang Hinata katakan barusan. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Bahkan bilapun mimpi Naruto enggan untuk terbangun. Inikah yang namanya mencintai dan dicintai seseorang? Begitu hangat!

"Kau barusan bilang apa?"

Wajah Hinata semakin tenggelam pada dada bidang yang meguarkan aroma wangi citrus. Enggan untuk menunjukkan pias merahnya yang kentara. Pemuda Nakimaze itu seolah mengerti dengan rasa gugup yang melanda pemilik dari mata bulan. "Hinata, kau selalu berhasil membuatku hampir lupa cara bernafas." Kukungan lengan posesif merengkuh Hinata, "Setelah kau mengatakannya jangan harap untuk bisa lepas dariku, nona." Kalimat itu begitu menggoda di cuping Hinata. Bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang tergelitik merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang begitu panas.

Harum lavender terhirup oleh hidung Naruto saat dengan sengaja ia mencondongkan wajahnya di sela ceruk leher Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan sendiri jika sebagian tubuhnya mulai memanas. Naruto tak pernah seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan sedikit gemetar. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering terlibat kontak fisik seperti gandengan tangan, pelukan ataupun ciuman yang seingat Naruto hanya sekali tapi bagi Naruto kali ini berbeda. Pernyataan cinta Hinata barusan membuat sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini terasa lebih menyengat. Apalagi ada bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuh Hinata yang menempel padanya, Naruto menahan napas. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Hinata terluka dan harus cepat diobati, setidaknya pemikiran itu berhasil mengalihkannya dari rasa tegang dan sesak di bawah sana.

"Bisa berdiri?"

"Hu'um."

Nyatanya Hinata tak benar-benar bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Bergerak sedikit saja ia merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa pada tungkai kakinya.

'HAP'

"Eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggendongmu. Lututmu masih terluka bukan."

Tak ada perlawanan saat Hinata digendong oleh Naruto, toh jika ia melawan sudah pasti Naruto akan lebih dominan untuk dilawan. Melewati jalan setapak yang berada di belakang sekolah Naruto langsung menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Setelah meletakkan Hinata di kursi depan, Naruto juga memakaikan sabuk pengaman. "Nah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Setelahnya Naruto masuk lewat pintu satunya. Menyalakan mesin mobil yang halus dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak mau mengambil resiko Hinata meronta jika ia mengebut.

.

.

.

Seharusnya tujuan mereka adalah kediaman Hyuuga, namun saat di jalan Naruto menerima telpon dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk segerah ke rumah. Hal genting telah terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga. Terjadi ledakan di kompleks yang didiami oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Kontan saja Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kabar itu, setelah ia yang diserang kini giliran keluarganya yang menjadi sasaran.

Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan ketika begitu sampai di rumah Naruto ia melihat Ayah dan kakaknya terbaring dengan luka yang cukup serius. Udara seolah menipis hingga Hinata merasa dadanya sesak dan napasnya tersenggal. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan tanpa adanya persiapan. "Otou-sama, Neji-nii." Bibirnya ikutan bergetar melihat keluarganya terluka seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi?" Matanya bergelenyir menatap dua pasangan Namikaze yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi sepertinya musuh sudah berhasil menyusup masuk dan meledakkan kompleks Hyuuga." Minato jelas merasa bersalah keran tak mampu melindungi sahabatnya, bahkan ia juga terkejut dengan lihainya penyusupan yang berhasil membuat Yakuza sehebat klan Hyuuga jadi seperti ini, belum lagi bahwa Hinata juga menjadi korban di sekolah.

"Lalu, dimana Hanabi?" Hatinya tidak tenang saat anggota keluarganya tidak lengkap. Matanya memburam saat pikiran buruk merasukinya. Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana menenangkan Hinata, gadis itu terlalu syok akibat kejadian beruntun yang menimpah dirinya dan keluarganya. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengelus kepala Hinata, menyandarkannya pada dirinya dan mencoba menggenggam tangan pucat yang berubah dingin.

"Kalau Hanabi, kau tak tak perlu khawatir. Saat kejadian itu hanabi sedang sekolah jadi ia aman dan sekarang ia sedang istirahat di kamar." Jawab Kushina, "Tapi ia juga syok dan masih tertidur."

Berlahan kelopak pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu bergerak hendak membuka. Hinata yang menyadarinya lantas menghampiri Ayahnya. Sedikit terisak karena ia takut sekali melihat kondisi Ayahnya yang penuh luka. Neji juga nampaknya sudah siuman.

"Sstt, jangan menangis Hinata. Otou-san mu ini tidak apa-apa." Hibur Hiashi pada putrinya. Mata tua itu melihat keadaan Hinata yang sepertinya juga terluka, apalagi luka di dahi yang lecet meski sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Rasanya Hiashi sudah lelah dengan semua ini, melihat anak-anaknya, keluarganya, dan anggota dari kelompoknya juga ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. "Maaf kan Otou-san. Tak bisa menjagamu serta saudaramu."

"Tidak, Otou-sama selalu berusaha menjaga kami. Menjauhkan kami dari segala bahaya yang mendekat."

"Benar yang dikatan Hinata, Otou-sama." Neji yang juga sudah siuman turut setuju dengan yang dikatakan oleh adiknya. Biarpun Hiashi adalah orang yang menjadi tumpu dari kelompok Yakuza, namun Ayahnya selalu berusaha memberikan kehidupan normal layaknya orang biasa. "Dan, paman Minato. Aku sudah tahu orang yang menjadi mata-mata di pemerintah." Mata Neji yang hanya bisa terbuka sebelah kanannya saja karena yang sebelah kiri terluka melirik pada Minato. "Kabuto sendiri yang menjadi musuh dalam selimut. Ia menyamar menjadi pagawai dengan membunuh salah satu dari pegawai dalam, lalu ia yang sudah menyelidiki seluruh kehidupan korbannya akan menyamarkan wajahnya."

Minato ikutan mengernyit. Jika memang benar berarti selama ini banyak informasi yang bocor ke tangan Orochimaru. "Bagaimana cara dia menyamarkan wajah serta suara?"

"Kabuto bukan orang sembarangan. Ia adalah ilmuwan yang sama gilanya dengan Orochi."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas semua bantuan dan informasi yang kalian berikan." Orang No 1 di Jepang itu segerah mengambil telepon dari sakunya. Ia beranjak dari ruangan ini dengan Kushina yang mendampinginya. Meski wajahnya masih biasa, tapi sebenarnya Minato sangat serius untuk masalah ini. Ia tak bisa terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Fakta bahwa masalah ini mulai merembet dengan aksi-aksi teroris.

"Naruto, ikut Ayah sebentar."

Mengerti akan situasi serius yang tengah terjadi, Naruto mengikuti Ayahnya ke ruang kerja. Dapat dilihat raut kelelahan di wajah pemimoin nomer satu di Jepang itu, meski Naruto sering tak peduli dengan masalah yang dihadpi oleh Ayahnya namun kini berbeda. Masalah ini bisa saja merembet lebih luas dan menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih parah.

"Kerusakan yang terjadi di kompleks Hyuuga mencapai 70%. Akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membangunnya, selama itu Ayah dan Hiashi sudah setuju bahwa mereka akan berpencar."

"Maksud Ayah mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka?"

"Iya. Kemungkinan Hiashi akan ke Kyoto, Neji dan Hanabi pergi ke Hokkaido, lalu anggota lainnya juga akan benpencar. Selanjutnya Hinata mungkin ikut saudaranya atau pinda ke Negara lain."

Dahi Naruto mengkerut mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak ikut bersama dengan Hiashi-san saja?"

"Kau tahu Naruto, hanya Hinata yang diincar dari serangan tunggal. Ayah belum sepenuhnya yakin tapi menurut Ayah, Orochimaru juga mengincar Hinata."

Kepala putra Minato itu semakin berputar, terlalu banyak hipotesis dan misteri yang melingkupi kejadian ini. "Bisa Ayah perjelas? Aku tak sepintar Sasuke-teme."

Kursi yang ditempati Ayahnya berputar menghadap jendela luar. "Dulu ibu Hinata merupakan tunangan dari Orochimaru. Perjodohan untuk memperkuat sebuah kelompok dipelukan agar suatu kelompok punya kekuatan lebih. Tapi, hal itu gagal karena ternyata Orochimaru mempunyai banyak wanita, sebenarnya bukan masalah karena sesuatu seperti itu hal yang biasa. Namun, keluarga Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan merasa telah dipermalukan."

"Akhirnya setelah pertunangan itu gagal, pihak Hyuuga menikahkan sendiri anggota keluarganya dengan anggota keluarga sendiri yang kebetulan pemimpin baru klan mereka, Hiashi. Belumlah terikat dengan suatu ikatan lain."

Naruto masih diam mendengarkan cerita dari minato, ternyata hal seperti itu masih bisa terjadi juga. "Dan kesimpulannya adalah Orochimaru berambisi menguasi Jepang sekaligus balas dendam kepada Hyuuga?" Semakin lama Naruto semakin menyadari bahwa ia akan ikut terseret jika ia tetap bertahan dengan Hinata. Apalagi mengetahui target dari musuh tak lain adalah Hinata.

Dua mata sewarna itu saling menatap dalam keheningan. "Naruto, jika kau serius dengan Hinata maka lindungilah ia."

"Keh, kenapa Ayah ragu padaku?" Rambutnya ia tarik ke belakang, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai. "Karena cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Hah, kau ini. Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu maka Hinata tak perlu pergi,"

"Ia hanya cukup tinggal disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak.**

**Terima kasih kepada ****: **blackschool, otsukareina14, napas, hqhqhq, Durarawr, , justkatherine, kayyashima, nana, miskiyatuleviana, astia morichan, Guest(1), Aizen L sousuke, chika kyuchan, Guest(2), kensuchan, Jang nara, , Misti Chan, Guest(3), SHU, Namikaze Kara, Mishima, ShinHaAhLau1, , Ore no Hana, dsetyorini37, .7, Guest(4), Hanachan L.

**Dan untuk perubahan rated, Author rasa mungkin masih T meskipun Tplus2. **** entah jika otak nista Author mulai berkembang. Hehehe #smile_evil**

_**See u in next chap**_

_**Atharu_u**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Crazy Day

Haloo minna. . . author tidak akan panjang lebar untuk salam pembukanya karena author tahu jadwal update author ngaret kayak kolor. Ini lah author dengan segala kekurangannya wkwkwk. Mungkin sekian pembukaan dari author, silahkan untuk membaca dan menikmati Driving Lpve chap 6.

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, a****ction****, ****EYD berantakan, ****OOC dll**

**Chapter ****6**** : ****Crazy Day part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tikus-tikus kecil berlari di dinding-dinding kerak jelaga yang menghitam. Tetesan air menetes membasahi lumut coklat yang tumbuh. Udara dingin berhembus membawa bau spora dari bangkai hewan yang menjamur. Penerangan masih mengandalkan jejeran lilin kecil yang ditata membentuk sebuah lorong memanjang, suara becek tanah yang basah dengan cetakan bekas-bekas kaki menampah di atasnya.

Lebih masuk ke dalam akan ada penerangan lebih baik dari luar, sebuah pendar cahaya hijau kristal dengan tabung-tabung yang terhubung pada selang generator. Beberapa tabung berisi tubuh utuh yang melayang, terlihat jelas bahwa cairan dalam tabung mengandung senyawa yang dapat menyeimbangkan massa dari tubuh manusia agar tidak tenggelam ataupun mengapung.

Selain dikenal sebagai ketua mafia yang licik dan suka memanipulasi, Orochimaru juga bergelut di bidang eksperimen. Namun, sayang karena yang ia jadikan kelinci percobaan bukanlah hewan melainkan asli berjenis manusia. Percobaannya pun tak tangung-tanggung, mengubah genetik untuk dijadikan senjata pembunuh. Para manusia-manusia yang dibuang oleh lingkungannya ia tampung dengan uluran tangan penuh gambaran akan kebebasan. Tapi, mereka tak sadar bahwa itu tidak gratis. Ada pengorbanan yang harus dibayar berupa menjadi objek percobaan atau yang lebih parah kau dibunuh lalu organ pentingmu akan diambil untuk diujicobakan. Miris dan kejam memang, tapi mereka tak peduli. Selama mereka dibutuhkan maka mereka akan bersedia. Setidaknya hidup mereka sedikit mempunyai arti, sebuah dokrin yang sengaja Orochimaru tanamkan pada mereka.

"Tuan, dari semuanya hanya empat objek ini yang telah berhasil bertahan." Sebuah monitor menunjukkan ke enam tabung dengan kode nama yang berbeda. "Grafik menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan mereka akan terus meningkat dan akan berevolusi jika emosional mereka menunjukkan rasa marah." Kabuto menyerahkan data hasil percobaannya pada Orochimaru.

Mata serupa ular itu menilai pada laporan yang berupa kurva-kurva merah yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin menunjukan peningkatan. "Hmm, mereka cukup hebat. Sebuah pasukan hidup yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pihak sana?"

Sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan, Kabuto harus bisa memberikan segala informasi yang tepat. "Sesuai dugaan, efek penyerangan kita langsung ke klan Hyuuga berhasil membuat mereka sekarang terpecah. Minato pun juga nampaknya sedang berada di luar kota," Matanya melirik pada dinding tebal pemisah antara tabung. "Kesempatan yang bagus untuk menguji cobakan mereka."

Selama ini Orochimaru beserta kelompoknya lebih sering melakukan serangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, bergerak secara bergrilya untuk bisa merongrong masuk dan membuat sebuah pesta kejutan penuh dentuman ledakan. "Kabuto, ini waktu yang tepat untuk kita bergerak secara terang-terangan. Kita tunjukkan bahwa sudah waktunya bagi mereka memasuki era yang baru."

Sebuah tombol merah ditekan, cairan-cairan hijau dalam tabung mulai surut dan berakhir dengan terbukanya dinding kaca tebal yang selama ini mengurung ke empat manusia percobaan. Seperti telur yang baru menetas, terdapat selaput-selaput lendir yang menempel di tiap tubuh masing-masing. Bau kimia entah obat apa menyengat berbaur dengan udara dingin berbau spora. Selang oksigen yang terpasang sudah terlepas sejak tadi, hanya ada selang kecil menempel di dada masing-masing yang menunjukkan detak jantung kehidupan. Mereka membuka mata secara berlahan, hidup di dalam tabung membuat mereka nampak belum terbiasa dengan cahaya temaran yang menyipitkan pupil. Tulang persendian yang sudah lama vakum membuat mereka harus berdiri dengan cara yang tidak normal, kulit mereka nampak pucat seperti albino, tak ada yang tahu perubahan macam apa yang tengah Orochimaru lakukan.

"Orochimaru-sama." Ke empat-empatnya masih mengenali seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai tuan mereka. Tunduk dan patuh adalah hal dasar yang diajarkan untuk memberikan layanan loyalitas dengan mengabaikan segala aspek kebenaran.

Lewat lenca kaca mata, Kabuto menatap sekilas. "Sakon, kode percobaan 45662 kemampuan menganalisa musuh yang tidak diragukan. Kode 45663 Tayuya, karakteristik tipe petarung jarak pendek dengan menggunakan senjata pedang atau sejeniasny. Jinburo dengan kode 45664 adalah percobaan yang bisa menghancurkan dinding baja dengan sekali pukul. Dan yang terakhir adalah Kidomaru dengan kemampuan bertarung dalam jarak jauh, ia mempunyai mata special yang bisa melihat titik buta."

Mereka adalah orang pilihan, manusia-manusia yang telah terseleksi dengan bertahan dari banyaknya percobaan yang telah dilakukan di tubuh mereka. sebuah senjata yang sangat cocok untuk bertarung melawan pemerintah. Dengan kemampuan hasil rekayasa yang jauh lebih kuat dari tentara normal maka dapat dipastikan bahwa semua lapisan masyarakat akan tunduk kepadanya.

"Aku ingin mereka melakukan latihan di tempat terbuka, tempat dimana orang dewasa atau anak-anak dapat melihat tontonan gratis ini. Membuat mereka sadar bahwa kedamaian yang kini mereka rasakan adalah sebuah ilusi yang sengaja diciptakan oleh pemerintah."

"Kabuto," Suara Orchimaru seolah mengisi seluruh ruangan. Ular-ular ditangannya mendesis melilit pada tuannya. "Kirim mereka ke tempat hiburan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Libur seminggu dari aktifitas akademik membuat Hinata merasa dunia begitu tega padanya. Rasa tegang dan canggung itu tak bisa Hinata hilangkan begitu saja. Dirinya sudah mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Andaikan Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze itu tidak ada urusan mendadak di luar kota hingga meninggalkannya sendirian pasti sekarang ia tengah membersihkan rumah dengan khidmat. Ya, memang masih ada Naruto di rumah ini namun itulah masalahnya. Para maid di rumah ini pun juga sedang mengambil cuti tahunan, otomatis di rumah yang luas ini hanya tinggal dua manusia yang berlawanan jenis dengan atensi dari Naruto yang cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Badanya menegang tak mau merileks, jantungnya bertaluh-taluh seperti genderang yang membuat telinganya sendiri memanas. Awalnya ia hanya sedang membersihkan guguran daun di halaman depan, tapi sial karena saat itu ada Naruto dengan kopi hangatnya yang duduk bersimpuh membelakanginya. Hinata acuh, lebih fokus ke arah sapunya untuk mengumpulkan daun-daun lalu menaruhnya di bak sampah organik untuk diolah nantinya menjadi pupuk.

"Ehem."

Deheman dewasa itu sengaja, penuh permintaan agar si indigo mau sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat mata bulat itu di pagi hari yang dingin ini, tapi dasar keras kepala. Hinata tetap tak mau menoleh, membiarkan area punggungnya menjadi sasaran mata biru yang bisa melihat leher putih yang tak terhalang oleh rambut indigo-sengaja diikat cepol. "Tsk, sadar tidak si dia itu." Dongkol Naruto. Rambutnya ia acak gusar, entah sejak kapan suhu menjadi lebih panas.

Kopinya sudah mendingin, tak lagi menarik untuk dijadikan konsumsi di pagi hari. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, memakai sendal rumah yang tertata di depannya. Langkahnya yang bergesekan dengan daun kering didengar oleh Hinata. Rematan di gagang sapu menguat, udara dingin menjadi panas di area cupingnya. Ada nafas menggelitik yang mengoyak batas kegugupannya.

"Mau sampai kapan mengabaikanku?"

"Un, kapan?" Balas Hinata cepat. Kedua alis Naruto hampir menyatu, gadis yang tinggal di rumahnya sejak tiga hari lalu ini gemar sekali menantanganya. Sapu yang berada di genggaman Hinata direbut paksa oleh Naruto, lalu tangan yang lebih kecil darinya ditarik kembali menuju ke dalam rumah. "Hey, aku belum selesai." Bibir merah itu manyun melihat pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Hanya terlihat setengah halaman yang bersih, sisanya masih kotor dengan dedaunan yang berserakan. Angin kembali bertiup, kali ini tak ada halaman yang benar-benar bersih.

"Lupakan saja, kau sudah merusak pagiku."

Mendengarnya sudah bisa membuat iris lavender menghujam tajam pada Naruto. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Hinata membatin tak mengerti. Bangun pagi, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan lantas bersih-bersih rumah. Lalu bagian mananya yang merusak pagi dari pemuda egois yang masih menarik tangannya ini?

Kamar bercat putih dengan tempelan poster motor Ducati berhasil menyita perhatian Hinata. Ini kamar Naruto, menyadarkannya akan seorang pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Tubuh Hinata seolah membeku, ia belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke kamar lelaki lain selain Hiashi dan Neji. Dan sekarang dirinya sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto yang sibuk membuka isi lemarinya.

"Cepat pakai ini." Sebuah syal merah yang masih terlipat diserahkannya pada Hinata masih dengan tatapan polos tak mengerti. Dengan lengan menyilang dan kaki mengentak marmer, Naruto berucap."Di musim gugur, mengikat rambut ke atas, leher kau biarkan terbuka, dan itu di depan kekasihmu sendiri. Mau menggoda, hmm?" Keningnya sengaja ia tempelkan pada kening yang lebih putih. Sedikit mencuri oksigen di sekitar wajah Hinata.

Roman peach itu menguat di dua pipi chuby Hinata. Sadar atau tidak, itu memang kesalahannya. Mendadaknya kabar ia pindah rumah membuat dirinya tak sempat mengepak pakaian tebal untuk musim gugur dan musim dingin. Alhasil baju dengan potongan leher yang rendah terpaksa ia pakai. Hinata menunduk dengan lengan yang menjulur menerima malu-malu syal merah itu lalu memakainya melingkari lehernya yang terbuka. "T-terima kasih." Ucapannya seperti bisikan yang lirih. Setelah ini ia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi, karena terlalu gugup di dua langkah pertama ia akan meninggalkan kamar Naruto kakinya malah tersandung kaki sofa dan menyebabkannya oleng ke belakang.

"Eh?"

Mata Naruto melotot melihat tubuh Hinata bergerak jatuh menimpah dirinya. Tangannya bergerak reflek, menahan pinggang Hinata dan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"Ugnh. . ." Hinata meringis meraskan lecet di kakinya yang terantuk sofa, namun saat matanya terbuka ia membelalak lebar. "Na-naruto-kun." Suaranya tercekat, alarm merah berdering di kepalanya. Posisi yang salah dan bahaya. Tubuhnya terjepit erat pada sisi dalam kedua kaki Naruto.

Desisan menggoda keluar dari dua bilik bibir yang menyeringai. "Ternyata benar mau menggoda? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih." Bagi Naruto ini adalah keberuntungan. Kedua tanggannya bebas memeluk pinggang ramping manusia di depannya. Pahanya berubah jadi kursi dadakan, menahan berat tubuh Hinata yang mendudukinya. "Cuddling." Ucap Naruto singkat.

Gerakan tubuh Hinata yang merontah seperti bayi yang menggeliat menggelitik dengan puncak kepala bersentuhan dengan dagu dan leher dari Naruto. Bau lavender lembut seperti bedak bayi menyeruak di hidungnya. Rangsangan pasif namun ampuh bagi remaja panas macam dirinya, apalagi yang melakukannya Hinata sendiri. Gesekan kain fabrik itu meresahkan Hinata, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Masih tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini. "Cu cuddling? Apa itu?" Hinata tak pernah mendengar istilah itu sebelumnya, ia masih terlalu kolot untuk mengikuti gaya pergaulan remaja masa kini.

"Kau duduk di pangkuanku, nona. Posisi yang cukup membuat panas karena akan banyak gesekan. Atau akan lebih menarik jika kau mau menghadap ke arahku lalu aku bisa menciummu."

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata berubah menjadi masam setelah mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakangan, menampilkan dua alis yang hampir bertaut dan mata yang redup. "Ah, ya. Kau pasti sering melakukan hal ini dengan para wanita-wanita mu bukan. Tak heran, aku sering mendengar gosip mengenai acara kencanmu yang terlalu dewasa."

Cemburu dan kesal, Naruto dapat menangkap ekspresi itu dari pantulan iris putih bulat yang dibingkai dengan bulu lentik memanjang."Ho, benarkah? Kupikir orang sepertimu tidak akan memperhatikanku sekalipun aku terjun dari jembatan." Lingkar tangan ia eratkan, tak mau membiarkan sang mangsa lolos meski hanya bergeser menjauh satu inci pun. "Kau mungkin benar."

Bola putih itu meredup, menahan rasa sesak yang mengisi kapasitas paru-parunya. Ia bergerak ingin menjauh namun tertahan oleh dua lengan yang melingkari pinggangnnya. "Maaf, bisa kau lepaskan." Tangannya berada di atas tangan Naruto, mecoba mengurai lilitan yang masih menjerat. Gadis manis itu belum siap, meski ia dulu pernah melihat secara langsung atau sekedar mendengar betapa mudahnya Naruto mengajak perempuan-perempuan lain keluar masuk hotel, tapi mendengar pengakuan langsung dari yang bersangkutan ternyata cukup menyakitkan. Hey, jangan salahkan Hinata. Ia hanya seseorang yang memang baru pertama kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta, dan entah sial atau beruntung lelaki yang mampu menjeratnya hanya si pemuda dengan surai kuning yang ditambah dengan tiga garis memanjang di masing-masing pipinya, tak lupa mata biru samudera serta tekstur kulit tan yang langkah. Eksotis bukan.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf " Naruto melepas pelukannya, berganti meraih dagu Hinata untuk mengarahkannya tetap melihat kepadanya. Hinata hanya boleh memandangnya. Kedua mata beda warna itu saling menatap dalam diam sebelum Naruto kembali menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Itu memang kehidupanku, tapi di masa lalu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaanku sendiri, hanya insting liar yang aku gunakan waktu itu."

"Tapi kini berbeda. Aku serius dengamu. Apa bisa kau dengar?" Kepala Hinata digiring menempel pada dada bidang yang tertutup garmen untuk mendengarkan irama seperti letupan-letupan balon. Ya, Hinata mendengarnya, suara kerja jantung yang sama dengan miliknya. Berdetak lebih kencang dan keras. Secara berlahan, Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada Naruto. Setidaknya kejujuran Naruto mendapat nilai posifitf bagi Hinata. Naruto tetaplah Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan senyuma matahari yang bisa meneranginya.

Napas hangat Naruto menyentuh ubun-ubun yang bermahkota indigo. Menekan Hinata agar tetap berada di dekatnya. Hanya dengan Hinata ia bisa merasa nyaman, merasa hangat, sekaligus merasa ingin menjadi orang yang mampu melindunginya. Katakanlah ia terkena gangguan syaraf atau apapun karena, meninggalkan semua wanita-wanita cantik dengan lekuk badan sempurna yang pernah ia kencani hanya untuk bisa melihat wajah oriental pemilik mata bulan. "Aku ingin segerah mengubahmu menjadi Namikaze."

Tangan kecil itu meninju pelan ulu hati Naruto. Roman merah menggumpal enggan memudar antara telinga sampai tulang pipi. Tapi, sebuah senyum lugu nan manis terlukis disana. "Kau harus menghadapi Otou-sama dan Neji-nii."

Naruto bedecak tak peduli. "Kupikir mereka sendiri yang akan menyerahkanmu padaku, bila tidak aku yang akan merebutmu secara baik-baik ataupun paksa, My lady." Jari-jarinya mengelus kedua pipi yang masih memunculkan semburat-semburat malu, lalu berpindah ke bibir. Betapa bibir itu sangat berbahaya karena sudah menjadi candu hingga mampu membuatnya berdelusi di tiap malam. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menginginkanku untuk menculikmu! Astaga Hinata, kau sangat nakal seka Ouch." Perkataanya berubah menjadi pekikan, tulang keringnya menjadi sasaran tendangan kaki dengan keras.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, bodoh." Cepat-cepat Hinata menjauh, kali ini berhasil. Ia berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar. Berlari kecil menuju ke kamarnya. Mengunci kamarnya dan meremat syal yang berbau citrus dengan tambahan aroma kayu cendana. Wajahnya masih beroman merah merona, perkataan Naruto barusan masih terngiang dan membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti letupan balon.

Dari dalam kamar Hinata mendengar bunyi bel rumah yang ditekan. Cukup heran karena bila ingin bertemu dengan Minato ataupun Kushina harus tahu bahwa mereka berdua sedang tidak ada di rumah. Telinganya mendengar langkah kaki Naruto terdengar menuju pintu, sedikit berteriak sebal karena suara bel yang terus ditekan asal. Engsel pintu diputar Hinata ke kiri, ia mencoba mengintip siapa yang datang. Ia cukup khawatir jika ada teman Naruto yang datang, pasalnya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sekarang ia tinggal serumah dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa datang ke sini?"

"Baka, memangnya aku tidak boleh main ke sini. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang 'bermain' dengan wanita lagi?" Iris emerald itu memincing tajam, ia menerobos masul lalu melihat ke dalam kamar Naruto. Gadis cantik dengan gaya modis itu memastikan tidak ada tubuh telanjang atau sobekan bungkus pengaman yang tercecer di lantai. "Hmm, rapi juga kamarmu."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia sudah cukup akrab dengan kamar yang dulu sering dijadikan area main petak umpat bagi ia dan kedua sahabatnya. "Libur sekolah tak ada rencana?"

"Tak ada."

"Pergi ke luar?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto, tumben sekali si casanova menjadi lelaki rumahan. Biasanya ia akan pergi ke tempat-tempat dewasa seperti pub malam atau hotel dengan wanita-wanita cantik. "Jangan membuatku tertawa Naruto. Kau yang berubah menjadi jinak malah terlihat lebih menyeramkan. Wah, apa kau sudah punya pacar sampai membuatmu berubah begini?" Sakura mendekati Naruto yang duduk di sofa, memasang wajah penuh curiga dengan tangan yang memegang dagu. Pemuda dengan tiga garis melintang itu sempat memalingkan wajah. Meski sekilas namun iris emeraldnya menangkap gurat merah yang tipis.

"Biasanya kau akan senang jika aku datang, tapi sekarang kau tak peduli lagi." Seperti tidak ada tempat duduk lainnya, Sakura menduduki pangkuan Naruto, bibir kenyal yang dipoles warna pink nampak menggoda ingin dicium. Bulu mata yang diberi maskara itu menutup dan membuka kelopak iris emerald yang terlihat senduh "Dimana Naruto yang sangat sayang kepadaku?"

"Katakan, kau ada masalah apa?" Respon Naruto dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Menghalu tangan berjari lentik itu menjamah wajahnya. Berteman sejak kecil dengan Sakura sudah membuatnya hafal tiap tingkah laku gadis bersurai buble gum ini. "Bertengkar dengan Sasuke, lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, tapi dari dua giok matanya Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia mengelah napas panjang, mengelus pelan surai pink yang nampaknya sengaja diblow. Mungkin agenda kencannya dengan Sasuke berantakan. Perempuan bersifat tomboy ini akan menjadi pendiam jika menyangkut permasalahannya dengan Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara, meski dulu pernah ada rasa yang lebih dari itu. "Butuh pelukan?" Tawar Naruto hangat. Pelan namun pasti, sekarang Sakura tengah berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Suara isakan lirih juga mulai terdengar ketika Naruto menenangkan Sakura dengan cara mengelus punggungnya. Terkadang Sakura bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil juga.

"Di-dia sudah janji untuk pergi bersamaku. . . hiks hiks, tapi malah ia batalkan begitu saja. Hiks hiks. Padahal tidak pernah ada lelaki yang menolakku, tapi dia. . . Ya Tuahn." Rematan di baju depan Naruto menguat seiring dengan tentetan curhat Sakura mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang seperti hanya sepihak saja. "Aku bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya. . ." Pipi yang sudah terbanjiri oleh air mata ia usap kasar dengan lengannya. "Hiks hiks, setidaknya jangan gantungkan perasaanku."

"Sudah-sudah, kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis terus." Kepala Sakura ditepuk pelan agar berhenti menangis. "Mungkin si teme memang benar-benar ada urusan mendesak, kau tahu kan keluarganya baru pulang dari luar negeri." Dengan pelan Naruto mengusap kedua mata mata Sakura yang masih berair. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Naruto menjelma menjadi seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya. Mungkin diluarnya saja Naruto terlihat angkuh dan arogan, namun sebenarnya ia sangat peduli terhadap orang-orang yang memang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh tegap Naruto. Saat ini dirinya butuh seorang teman sekaligus sandaran untuk keluh kesahnya.

"Naruto, hari ini aku menginap di sini ya."

"Hm, terserahmu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Letak kamar yang bersebrangan mampu membuat Hinata mengintip dari balik celah sempit pintu yang ia buka sedikit tanpa bisa diketahui baik oleh Naruto maupun Sakura. Meski tak dapat mendengar suara percakapan dua orang itu, tapi melihat adegan demi adegan layaknya sepasang kekasih seperti itu membuat Hinata tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Cepat-cepat Hinata menutup kembali pintunya, mengambil napas secara konstan untuk mengisi ruang dada yang terasa kosong.

Mulai dari terjangan pelukan Sakura, Naruto yang balas memeluk, serta cara Naruto memperlakukan Sakura yang begitu berbedah dengan kebanyakan gadis lainnya membuat Hinata sedikit merasa kecil hati. Dulu Naruto pernah mencintai Sakura meski tidak ada balasan perasaan yang sama. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kedunya, apalagi semenjak Naruto terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa cinta dan sayang pada dirinya. Masihkah Naruto mencintai Sakura atau kini Sakura yang mulai mencintai Naruto? lalu, sebenarnya dimana posisinya dalam hati Naruto?

"Membingungkan." Gumam Hinata sebelum mengunci pintunya. Kakinya ia seret ke ranjang untuk merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur empuk, setelahnya Hinata menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan syal merah yang masih melilit hangat di leher. Bau wangi citrus khas Naruto ia hirup dalam. Terkadang Naruto mudah untuk ia gapai, namun juga terlalu sulit untuk sekedar ia mengerti. "Lalu, aku ini. . . apa?"

Meski berusaha menepis perasaan gamang, tapi tetap saja dada Hinata merasa sesak. Jika dulu Naruto mengabaikannya karena ia kehilangan ingatan, Hinata masih bisa bertahan. Namun, ketika saat ini Naruto telah memberinya harapan terlalu banyak tapi terlihat masih mempunyai perasaan pada gadis lain tentu itu lain ceritanya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

'Cklek' 'cklek'

Hinata tersentak mendengar bunyi pintu di kamarnya yang berusaha dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan membuka kuncian pada pintunya.

Engsel pintu terjeplak sedikit kasar, surai kuning mencuat dari balik pintu. "Tsk, kenapa kau kunci segala?" Dengan seenaknya Naruto masuk lalu menutup pintu. "Tapi jika sekarang kau mengunci pintunya itu lebih baik."

Masih butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Hinata untuk membaca situasi. "Ke–napa kau ke kamarku?" Hinata panik bukan main melihat Naruto yang sudah tiduran di ranjangnya, apalagi Hinata menyadari ada sebagian baju dalamnya yang belum ia bereskan yang kini masih tertumpuk di samping ranjang. Secepat kilat Hinata berusaha mengambil garmen privatnya, berharap Naruto tak melihat atau sekedar meliriknya.

Seringai Naruto tersembunyi secara rapi. "Merk Leopard, pilihan baju dalam yang sesuai untuk ukuranmu." Sialnya harapan itu pupus seketika ketika Naruto mengucapkannya.

Merah pekat terajut di kedua pipi pualam Hinata. Ia ingin meledak atau menyembunyikan kepalanya di suatu lubang. Hal ini sungguh memalukan bagi dirinya jika ada orang lain yang secara gamblang bicara seperti itu. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat betapa malunya Hinata.

Berusaha berwajah datar, Hinata mencoba bersikap seperti biasa meski warna merah senja enggan pergi di wajahnya. "Naruto-kun, kau sudah melanggar privasi seseorang."

"Ini rumahku."

"Tapi, tuan rumah seharusnya bisa menghargai tamunya."

Tak berniat melanjutkan debat dengan Hinata, tubuh Naruto berguling semakin menyesaki ranjang ukuran medium dengan tubuhnya yang melintang miring. "Bantalmu wangi juga, sangat cocok untuk kujadikan teman bermimpi indah."

"Ucapan Naruto-kun memang selalu berbau mesum ya."

"Tergantung, jika itu denganmu kurasa aku tak bisa menahannya." Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menyelinapkan jari-jarinya di sela jari tangan Hinata. "Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkamu, Hinata." Bisiknya. Hendak mencuri ciuman namun sayang bibirnya hanya terkena udara yang didapat karena Hinata berpaling menghindar.

"A-apa kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat kedua manik biru itu membeliak lebar. Naruto terperanga heran dan tak mengerti apa maksud Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Sadar bahwa dirinya dulu memang lelaki brengsek yang hobi menggandeng wanita-wanita cantik, tapi mendengar Hinata sendiri yang mengatakannya itu seperti menunjukkan bahwa Hinata tidak mempercayainya. "Katakan kenapa kau bisa berkata hal demikian!" Kedua pundak yang lebih kecil darinya ia pegang erat. Tatapan mengintimidasi dengan wajah garang Naruto tak secuilpun Hinata lihat.

Bibir merah yang tertutup rapat itu akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Sakura-san, aku− tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi. Apa Naruto-kun masih menyukainya?" Pertanyannya pelan tapi jelas membuat Naruto mati-matin menahan tawa gelinya. Jelas sudah, kekasih berambut indigonya ini sedang dalam mode cemburu. Jarang sekali gadis manis ini memperlihatkan wajah dengan mata super besar dan kurva bibir melengkung ke atas seperti ini.

Helaan napas kasar sengaja Naruto keluarkan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku menyayanginya."

"Rasa sayang seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, faktanya memang Sakura adalah perempuan pertama yang menjadi temanku." Tangan besar Naruto menepuk pelan kepala gadis marga Hyuuga itu. "Ia bukan orang yang mendekatiku karena status sosialku. Sasuke-teme juga begitu. Kami membangun persahabatan sejak kecil." Lalu tangan itu turun untuk menggenggam tangan kecil yang terasa halus itu.

"Tapi, aku rupanya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis manis yang kutemui di sebuah pesta yang membosankan." Senyum lebar Naruto berhasil membuat aliran darah berkumpul membentuk kuas peach di wajah Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu dan itu kebenarannya. Mungkin dulu aku menyukai Sakura, tapi itu hanya perasaan kagum dan tak lebih dari dari perasaan antar saudara." Bagi Naruto, kalimat yang ia katakan adalah sebuah cerita terpanjang yang pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Ia belum pernah menyatakan perasaan cintanya terang-terangan seperti ini, para perempuanlah yang sering sekali menyatakan rasa suka atau cinta padanya.

"Dan aku pun juga jatuh cinta padamu." Gerakan malu-malu Hinata tak pernah terprediksi oleh Naruto. Kedua tangan yang sedikit gemetar itu menarik baju bagian depannya, merendahkan tubuhnya agar bibir merah itu mengecup pada permukaan kulit bibirnya yang kering. Ciuman cangung nan polos yang dapat membuat darah Naruto mendesir menahan gejolak di perut untuk tidak segerah membanting tubuh Hinata ke ranjang.

'Cklek'

"Naruto, aku mencari-"

Sepasang mata emerald menangkap horror pemandangan di depannya. Mulutnya masih setengah terbuka kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Meskipun Sakura pernah melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih 'frontal' daripada ini, tapi yang lebih membuat gadis Haruno itu shock adalah gadis yang sedang bersama dengan Naruto saat ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Shannnarooo! Dasar mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga orang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi yang diatasnya terdapat salep, es batu dan kapas. Satu pemuda tengah meringis ketika dengan pelan lebam di pipinya diolesi dengan salep agar tidak terjadi peradangan. Naruto mendecih sebal, heran kenapa bisa Sakura menganiaya dirinya dengan begitu kejam hanya karena salah paham.

"Auch. . ." Biar dikata lelaki kuat, tapi ketika lukanya diolesi obat tentu saja ia akan tetap meringis perih. Pukulan Sakura memang menakutkan.

"Ah, Maaf Naruto-kun. Apa sakit?" Hinata cemas melihat luka lebam dan benjolan besar yang menghiasi area pipi dan dahi Naruto. Hinata mengoles lagi luka tersebut ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu mencemaskannya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku utama penganiayayan tersebut hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Menjulurkan lidah seperti hal yang barusan ia lakukan adalah guyonan biasa. "Hahaha, gomen-gomen. Habisnya aku mengira kau akan mengapa-apakan Hinata." Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya, hendak menampilkan wajah imut namun langsung menciut ketika melihat tampang tak elit dari sang pewaris Namikaze yang menatapnya tajam. "Hey, jangan marah Naruto, itu hanya luka kecil. Tidak usah menangis untuk menarik perhatian dari Hinata."

"Kau bilang luka kecil?! Dengan luka ini aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi, aiisss." Geram Naruto yang sayangnya tidak bisa meneruskan ocehanya lagi karena rasa nyeri di rahangnya. "Hinata, sebelah sini." Suaranya memelan seperti anak kecil yang menjadi korban bully, merengek ingin dielus oleh tangan halus Hinata lagi.

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Memangnya siapa yang akan berpikir waras jika melihat kau sedang 'menyerang' Hinata? Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berbuat aneh-aneh pada orang lain Naruto, tapi Hinata adalah gadis yang berbeda. Dia gadis baik-baik yang dengan teganya kau jebak."

"Hoy, dia adalah kekasihku. Apa salahnya mencium kekasih sendiri."

Adu argument itu memenuhi rumah besar yang kosong, Hinata menatapnya keduanya secara bergantian, lalu tersenyum kecil karena kelakuan Naruto dan Sakura mengingatkannya pada Neji dan Hanabi yang juga sering adu pendapat.

Sakura menggeser duduk mendekati Hinata. "Hinata, apa benar rumor kau adalah pacar dari baka-dobe ini?" Ditanya seperti itu membuat Hinata menunduk malu. Sakura menahan napas, ia melirik tajam pada Naruto. Sejak kecil Sakura sudah sudah mengenal Naruto, bahkan mandi dan tidur bersama pun juga pernah, meskipun saat itu umur mereka baru enam tahun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat gadis sebaik Hinata ini mau menjadi pacarmu, tapi jangan permainkan dia Naruto. Aku tahu sifatmu yang gampang sekali mempermainkan wanita-wanita." Sakura masih betah menceramahi Naruto tentang bahayanya ia bagi gadis macam Hinata. Salah langkah bisa-bisa anak orang bisa menjadi korban keganasan Naruto.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah. Sudah dipukul dengan tenaga super, sekarang Sakura terang-terangan mencoba menjatuhkan harga dirinya. "Memangnya kau pernah melihat aku pergi dengan wanita lain lagi?"

Memang benar apa yang dikatan Naruto barusan. Sejak dekat dengan Hinata, sifat main-main Naruto sudah tak muncul lagi, malah kini Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Seakan tobat dengan prilaku jeleknya, Naruto terlihat sangat mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu. Hal yang belum Sakura lihat sebelumnya dari kedua manik shapire Naruto meski dulu Naruto pernah menyukainya.

"Oke-oke aku percaya padamu. Lalu, bagaimana untuk permintaan maafku aku mengajak kalian ke taman bermain?" Dari dalam saku bajunya, Sakura mengeluarkan empat lembar tiket taman hiburan yang sedang memberikan discount.

"Itu terlalu kekanakan, lagipula Hinata juga nampaknya setuju denganku, benarkan Hina−." Naruto tak tega meneruskan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat binar cerah dari manik rembulan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap ke empat tiket yang digenggam Sakura dengan mata besar penuh harap, seolah mengingingkan salah satu tiket itu segerah berpindah ke tangannya. Lucu juga bisa melihat Hinata yang berwajah moe seperti ini. Apa Hinata tidak pernah pergi ke tempat hiburan?

Melihat hal itu Naruto mengerti bahwa gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini menginginkan pergi ke tempat yang baginya seperti lahan penuh kerumunan anak kecil yang membawa kembang gulali legit. Namun, apa salahnya juga sedikit bersenang-senang. Hitung-hitung sebagai kencan pertama mereka. "Baiklah aku menerimanya."

Raut puas setelah mendengar kesediaan Naruto dan Hinata untuk pergi bersama dirinya ke taman bermain tergambar jelas di paras ayu Sakura.

"Tapi, kenapa ada empat?" Tanya Naruto melihat tersisa satu tiket. Ia lantas menatap curiga ke Sakura. "Jangan bilang–"

"Ya, kita akan melakukan double date. Sasuke barusan menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan menemaniku kemanapun aku mau."

"Terserahmu saja." Tanpa permisi Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar saja Hinata."

Hinata hanya menurut saja, ia masih terpaku pada tiket bergambar bola-bola besar dengan kembang api yang ia genggam. Benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kini ia tengah berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju salah satu ruang kamar. Baginya yang tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain atau sejenisnya tentu hal ini adalah sebuah hal menakjubkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Sejak kecil Hinata sudah dididik menggunakan senjata berbahaya seperti pedang, panah, atau pistol. Ia tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk keluar, mungkin hanya ke sebuah pesta untuk formalitas sebagai anak dari ketua klan Yakuza yang ia sandang, atau jika ada waktu ia akan merengek ke ibunya dengan mengajak Hanabi kecil untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Namun, semenjak kematian ibunya tak pelak Hiashi melarang semua agenda kegiatan anak-anaknya untuk keluar dari lingkungan klan. Neji lebih sering berlatih dengan ayahnya guna menjadi pewaris klan selanjutnya, Hanabi yang masih anak-anak harus sesegerah mungkin menguasai ilmu bela diri, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang tak takut untuk mencabut nyawa orang lain.

"Naruto, jangan kau apa-apakan Hinata." Teriakan kolosal Sakura menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Mata besar beirirs lavender memandang tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggamnya, jika dulu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda pirang ini maka Hinata tidak yakin hatinya mampu mengenal apa itu cinta di gelapnya kehidupan yang ia jalani sebagai seorang putri Yakuza.

'Arigato, Naruto-kun'

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, siapa yang menyangkah bahwa kini Naruto tengah mengulum senyum hanya karena membayangkan besok ia akan kencan dengan Hinata. Adegan picisan macam makan Es krim bersama, mencoba seluruh wahana−minus rumah hantu dan ciuman di puncak bianglala dengan taburan kembang api terlintas di benaknya. Memang cukup kuno, tapi apa salahnya untuk dicoba. Seringai khas rubah mengembang di sisi kanan kiri bibir Naruto.

'Hinata, let's make it.'

Bahkan kalau bisa Naruto ingin pergi ke semua tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh Hinata. Sebuah hal yang baginya masih belum cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis yang sudah menjadi orang terpenting di hatinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin pergi menjauh dari Hinata, ia ingin selalu melindunginya. Tanpa sadar genggaman tanggan mengerat, ada rasa aneh begitu ia memikirkan tentang hari esok. Seolah suatu hal akan terjadi. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto merasa ragu-ragu seperti ini, jika memang ada hal berbahaya yang akan terjadi maka, Naruto mengukuhkan janjinya untuk selalu melindungi Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih selama ini telah mengikuti cerita author, segala bentuk support kalian menjadi pemacu semangat author untuk menuliskan lanjutan cerita ini. Maafkan atas keterlambatan author untuk meng-update, author memang rada males kalau sudah pulkam seperti ini. Tapi, author akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat (Meski sedikit ngaret) :D**

**Maaf jika author tidak membalas pesan atau riview kalian, namun ungkapan kalian untuk mendukung cerita ini begitu besar perannya untuk author agar tetap konsisten menulis. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya minna **

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Crazy Day 2

**Say hello untuk reader sekalian. Ok jangan todong author dengan pistol karena sudah kelamaan nggak update sampai lumutan, hehehe. Gomenn minna, ya inilah salah satu hal yang juga author ****kesali****. Pengen nulis tapi ada saja hambatannya, mulai dari gimana cara ngembangin cerita ini, mood naik turun, laptop yang kadang ngadat, dan 90% karena banyaknya urusan di real world. Serius, kuliah padat****nya ngalahin jalan macet****, malah ****pernah ****sampai pasang tenda di kampus buat ngerjain laporan ****praktikum yang demi apa sudah menghabiskan 4 rim kertas! Tulis tangan pula (T_T)**** jadi setelah curi-curi waktu di malam hari ****dan masuk fase liburan ****akhirnya author bisa kembali update. Maaf ya tidak terlalu panjang, ****cuma****5****k.**** Dan untuk readers yang sampai lupa jalan cerita ini kerana terlalu lama gak update semoga masih bisa menikmati cerita ini^^**

**Nah untuk chapter 7 ini author ingin memasukkan unsur humor sedikit meski sangat garing, setidaknya author ingin membuat beberada adegan kocak tentang Naruhina. Tapi setelahnya akan kembali dengan scane action, nah scane action ini yang lumayan bikin author jambak-jambak rambut karena susah untuk mendeskripsikannya **** ah, daripada terlalu banyak ngoceh lebih baik author persilahkan readers untuk membaca DL chapter 7 :D**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : typos, AU, action, ****adventure, ****OOC dll**

**Chapter 7 : Crazy Day 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lautan orang berlalu lalang satu sama lain, suara riang membumbung di udara, menara besi dengan patung _World Disney_ berpendar kelap-kelip seperti bintang kejora. Di dalamnya terdapat wahana menjulang serta parade berkostum yang biasa dilihat di Konoha Park. Bangku-bangku kayu yang diplitur anti karat terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin beristirahat, rerumputan hijau di tengah taman tertutup tikar-tikar untuk piknik keluarga. Tawa ceria anak-anak membahana menyaksikan banyaknya stan mainan yang tersedia untuk dicoba. Diskon mendapat balon atau gulali rasa legit adalah cara untuk menarik perhatian para bocah polos untuk datang bermain.

Hinata sedikit kikuk, masih belum terbiasa berada di kawasan yang penuh suka cita. Tangannya meremat pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto, takut jika ia tersesat tak bisa kembali. Katakanlah Hinata adalah orang yang susah berkomunikasi, jika diingat-ingat yang sering menjadi topik pembicaraannya hanya berkutat pada pukul, tembak dan adu stratgei, bukan mengobrol layaknya orang bertamasya atau berkencan. Romantis dan realistis sedikit berbeda di sudut pandanganya.

Kelopak mata berkedip membuka-menutup, Hinata melirik ke samping melalui ekor mata, firasat Naruto akan bosan karena sejak satu jam yang lalu hanya berdiri menemaninya melayang-layang di benaknya. Jika ditanya kemana Sakura dan Sasuke pergi, mereka berdua sudah lebih dulu angkat kaki, menjajal setiap wahana dari yang kekanakan sampai yang memacu adrenalin. Hinata sebenarnya ingin mencoba, setidaknya stan permainan tembak sudah ia singgahi. Bukan hal yang sulit, Naruto mampu menembak tepat di botol gelas yang berisi nama salah satu hadiah. Boneka panda berukuran medium sudah berada di genggaman Hinata. Setelahnya mereka berdua diam di tempat, tak tahu lagi ingin pergi kemana. Rasa ingin bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana dipendam Hinata, entah kenapa kedua alis Naruto menukik membuat wajah rupawannya menjadi garang.

Hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan tentu menjadi perhatian beberapa pengunjung lainnya, terutama Naruto dengan surai kuning mencolok serta mata biru jernih yang membuat banyak perempuan melempar kerlingan menggoda. Sosok tampan di dunia memang sudah menjamur, hanya saja yang seperti pemuda gagah dengan kharisma menggelora dan dicombo paket kaya tujuh turunan masih menjadi target buruan. Naruto salah satu diantara pemuda yang dimaksud, bibirnya mencebik mendecih. Lelaki dengan campuran darah asing yang didapat dari sang Ayah tidak ingin jadi pusat attensi kecuali dari si gadis bermata lavender pucat di sebelahnya.

Namikaze Naruto memutar mata geram, tak cukup eratkah ia merangkul bahu Hinata? Dan apa-apaan pula lirikan tertarik para lelaki yang melihat Hinata? Biru shapire Naruto bergulir melirik ke Hinata, kekasih dengan tinggi tubuh mungilnya tidak memakai pakaian terbuka yang dapat menggoda iman, hanya dress motif bunga lavender yang di padukan dengan cardigan polos putih gading serta rok jeans selutut dengan alas kaki berupa boot coklat. Simple dan Naruto terpana, penampilan Hinata memang sederhana, tapi itulah daya tariknya. Apalagi dengan poni rata yang telah dipotong lebih pendek, tentu dua bola mutiara yang indah itu akan terlihat oleh siapapun. Posesif, pinggang ramping Hinata di peluk erat, Hinata melongo dengan pipi pekat memerah. Tidak mengerti bahwa Naruto tengah dilanda cemburu, sedikit memberikan peringatan bagi siapapun yang masih mencuri pandang agar sadar bahwa ia dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Err. . . Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk kemana?" Naruto membuka peta Konoha Park yang sempat ia bawa. Mencari beberapa spot yang dirasa cukup nyaman bagi mereka berdua terutama Hinata. Kalau bisa yang hanya akan ada mereka berdua, Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Kau bisa memilih wahana yang kau senangi." Sedikit banyak Naruto berharap Hinata akan menunjuk sebuah gambar roda raksasa mirip kincir angin. Semua pasangan tentu ingin ke sana untuk melihat pemandangan dari puncak tertinggi bianglala. Hanya berdua, duduk berdekatan satu sama lain. Atau mencoba permainan komedi putar dengan ia yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang? Jujur, Naruto sedikit merinding jika harus menaiki permainan yang akan membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun seperti _Roller Coaster, Drop Zone_, atau _Sky__Cycle_, serta apapun yang membuat perutnya mual akibat bantingan-bantingan di udara, itulah mengapa ia tidak ikut kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama menyukai permaianan ekstrim.

Kening Hinata mengkerut dan mata membola melihat dari atas-ke bawah–banyak wahana yang tak pernah ia lihat tertera. Semuanya terlihat menarik, namun belum ada yang menarik minatnya. Pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya memilah-milah, mengabsen dari atas ke bawah mencari yang ia cari. Sebentar kemudian jarinya berhenti tepat di satu titik yang dominan bewarna hitam. Senyum mengembang lebar, "Aku ingin ke sini." Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan kemana tujuan mereka. "Di sini terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

Senyum Naruto luntur, wajahnya berubah pias dengan keringat yang keluar melalui lubang pori-pori. Bulu kudunya meremang dijilat angin dingin. "Ka-kau yakin?" Tergagap bukanlah kebiasaannya, ia hanya terlalu kaget. Mata dengan iris jernih samudera itu tentu bisa melihat wahana macam apa yang ingin dikunjungi Hinata. "Err. . . bagaimana kalau ke sini saja? Bianglala adalah impian semua pasangan." Naruto berusaha menawar, memberikan gambaran indahnya naik roda berputar itu, bisa memandang pemandangan seluruh taman dari puncak dan deskripsi indah lainnya seperti seorang sales yang menawarkan produk dagangannya. Hinata menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan wahana lain selain yang ia pilih.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku ingin ke rumah hantu."

Sudah jatuh ketimpah tangga pula. Bianglala penuh khayalan romantis rentak berganti latar hitam dengan suara horror menyentak kesadarannya. Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan bulu kudu berdiri tegak, mendekat saja ia enggan apalagi kalau menjejakkan kaki ke tempat penuh makhluk-makhluk abstrak nan astral dengan baju penuh guratan darah.

Udara dihirup Naruto secara brutal. Ia berdehem pelan sekali dua kali, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh terlihat sebagai penakut. Dirinya adalah lelaki yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan 10 orang dengan tangan kosong, jadi kalau merasa takut hanya karena masuk ke rumah hantu itu adalah sebuah penghinaan. Seorang lelaki sejati harus terlihat keren, punya mental macho di mata wanita yang ia cintai. Dengan tangan yang gemetar tremor, Naruto menggandeng Hinata. Hinata bisa melihat geliat aneh Naruto, wajah pemuda itu sedikit pucat. Apalagi dari tadi ia merasakan tangan Naruto yang dingin gemetaran.

"Naruto-kun, daijobu ka?" Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Tawa garing Naruto meluncur terpatah-patah. Bisa dibilang ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. "A-aku tidak takut Hinata, mereka hanya manusia yang berdandan seperti hantu. Benarkan Hinata?" Ditatap dengan penuh pengharapan membuat kedua alis Hinata bertaut. Bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang mendadak aneh. Butuh keyakinan kuat bagi Naruto untuk percaya bahwa tidak ada hantu sungguhan di dalam sana.

"Umm. . . entahlah, aku belum kesana sebelumnya." Langkah kaki Hinata yang cepat tak diimbangi oleh Naruto yang berubah lemas. Catatan baru didapatkan oleh Naruto, bahwa kekasihnya adalah penyuka horor. "Tapi, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Tuan hantu." Dan bertambah lemaslah Naruto setelah mendengarnya.

.

.

Ruangan gelap dengan lampu yang dibuat remang temaram. Lororng sempit dengan lantai merah yang serupa darah. Dinding-dinding retak yang terdapat sarang laba-laba, serta beberapa peti yang Naruto tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa isinya berada di sebelahnya. Baru pertama masuk Naruto sudah bisa merasakan tengkuknya tegang, mendadak ia sudah parno sendiri. Di depannya memang ada beberapa orang, tapi mereka tidak terlihat lagi saat berada di persimpangan blok. Sedangkan di belakangnya tidak ada orang lain, fix hanya ada dia dan Hinata.

"Kanan atau kiri?" Hinata bertanya saat ada dua jalur yang berbeda. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara serupa bisikan yang terus menggumamkan 'Kami-sama, Kami-sama'. Kaca besar di dinding seolah mengejek, lelaki jangkung seperti anak tikus yang mencicit. Dua mata biru memejam setengah, terlalu takut jika ada hantu yang melompat dari balik kaca.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau berada di belakangku?"

"Di-diamlah Hinata, aku err. . . hanya berjaga-jaga jika ada hantu yang menyerangmu dari belakang."

"Tapi, kenapa kau seperti menggigil?"

Gezzz, Ia tidak menggigil atau ketakutan, Naruto bukanlah anak kecil lagi. "Jangan bodoh Hinata, di sini terpasang AC jadi aku merasa sedikit kedinginan. Sudahlah, cepat putuskan mau belok kemana." Berbagai alasan atau sangkalan dipaksakan. Tubuh tinggi Naruto menunduk, seolah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hinata. Untuk pembelaan dirinya sendiri, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia harus melihat ke bawah agar tidak tersandung.

Arah kiri dipilih. Bau dupa yang dibakar menyengat hidung yang bernapas, lirik kanan-kiri ada tulang putih yang dipajang. Hinata terus berbicara tentang bagaimana pintarnya mendekor ruangan ini. Cahaya disetel seminimum mungkin, efek suara jeritan dari arah peti mati menyentak Naruto, disusul tepukan kerangka di bahunya dan jatunhya sosok putih berambut hitam gimbal tepat di lengannya. Temaramnya pencahayaan tidak menghalangi mata Naruto melihat seramnya rupa sosok yang bertengger di lengannya.

"HYYAAAAA!"

Mata merah dan wajah bernanah membuat Naruto menjerit seperti anak ayam yang ditinggal sang induk, reflek Naruto memeluk Hinata dan Hinata menutup telinga kaget. Tubuh mungil Hinata hampir ambruk ke depan kelebihan beban di belakang. Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar erat layaknya Koala di pohon. "Huwaa, a-apa itu?" Naruto masih menutup mata erat. Bahkan jeritan anak kecil pun masih kalah dengan jeritan Naruto barusan.

Hinata mematung, baru sadar jika si pria yang terbiasa bersikap arogan bisa sebegini takutnya. Ia terkikik geli, ingin tanya apa Naruto pipis di celana atau tidak namun diurungkan. Surai kuning dielus pelan, Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto sangat ketakutan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah masuk ke Rumah Hantu. "Kau takut dengan hantu ya?" Gemetar masih terasa, Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. "Tenang Naruto-kun, itu hanya boneka. Lihat, kulitnya saja terbuat dari latex dan silikon yang kusam." Niatnya hanya menghibur, namun sayang Hinata mempunyai selerah humor yang aneh.

"Dan lihat disana, ada tuan hantu yang melambai-lambai. Dia ingin kita ke sana."

Naruto masih tetap diam ditempat tidak mau mengikuti langkah Hinata yang memimpin. "Ayo Naruto-kun, jangan takut. Dia hanya manusia yang berdandan seperti tuan hantu." Lengan tan ditarik paksa, mau tidak mau Hinata harus menyeret Naruto yang sepertinya terkena anemia dadakan.

"Huuwwwuuuu. . ." Hantu palsu dengan pakaian putih compang-camping mengelurkan suara menakuti. Tangannya diarahkan ke atas lalu meliuk seperti ular. "Huuwwuuuu. . ." Lagi, dia mencoba menakuti dua orang yang malah berjalan mendekat.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Heran dan melongo mengetahui Hinata tidak lurus jalan malah mendekat ke arah hantu. Apa Hinata benar-benar ingin membuatnya mengompol sambil berdiri? Kaki gemetaran tidak bisa diharapkan untuk melarikan diri, kali ini Naruto benar-benar ingin pingsan di tempat. Suaranya tercekat tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kalimatpun, keringat sudah membanjiri wajah kuyuhnya. Mau setakut atau sepanik apapun dirinya, Hinata nampaknya tidak peduli.

"Tuan hantu, siapa namamu?"

"Heh?" Tarian meliuk dihentikan, hantu itu tak mengerti jika ada orang yang bertanya hal konyol itu padanya. "Nama? Hmm. . . Kuntilanak?" Ia sendiri juga tidak yakin ia sedang memerankan hantu apa. Mungkin mengambil nama hantu legendaris di salah satu Negara Asia Tenggara sana bisa membuat gadis ini lari tunggang langgang.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. "Anda manusia kan?"

Semakin tidak mengerti, namun tetap saja dijawab oleh si hantu. "Tentu saja, ini hanya pekerjaannku."

"Apa anda mempunyai teman yang lain?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Mereka lebih seram dan kau akan dibuat menjerit sampai suara habis."

Senyum penuh kepuasan terpancar dari bilik mata Hinata. Ia menengok ke Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat seperti tepung beras. "Dengar sendiri Naruto-kun. Tuan hantu adalah manusia yang bekerja menjadi kuntilanak. Dan tuan hantu tidak bekerja sendirian. . . eh, lho Naruto-Kun?"

Entah disebut sisi lemah atau pencemaran nama baik jika diketahui fakta bahwa Naruto pingsan di rumah hantu.

.

.

.

Sakura tertawa keras, perutnya sampai terasa kram. Matanya berair menahan tawa, namun sayang itu tak bertahan lama, tawanya kembali meledak mengundang lirikan banyak mata. Gadis musim semi itu hampir tak percaya, ia tahu bahwa Naruto memang takut hantu, namun tidak pernah sampai terpikirkan untuk pingsan sangking ketakutan. "Dasar kau, pingsan sampai digendong Hinata."

Naruto bersendekap acuh, memalingkan wajah malu. Sasuke memberinya minuman ion sedangkan Hinata masih mengipasinya. "Lebih baik kita pulang." Mood Naruto terlanjur hancur, mau dibujuk dengan Ramen pun ia menolak. Harga diri sebagai lelaki sejati karam, persetan dengan rengekan Sakura yang ingin melihat kembang api bersama-sam, yang pasti ia ingin sendiri sekarang. "Kau bisa ajak si Teme."

"Aku memang ingin melihat bersama Sasuke-kun, benarkan?" Mata hijau bergulir ke manik hitam malam. Sasuke berdehem, tidak menjawab namun sudah terlihat lewat isyarat. "Justru aku khawatir padamu. Memangnya Hinata tidak ingin melihat kembang api? Ah, sayang sekali, kencan kalian tidak lengkap tanpa hal itu." Celoteh Sakura panjang lebar.

Si mata putih hanya menunduk, tangannya meremat keliman rok tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasa bersalah belum luntur dari benaknya, ia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang marah dengannya. Bibirnya saling merekat seolah terkena lem super, ingin bertanya bagaimana kondisi si blonde namun tidak berani. Takut-takut Hinata melirik, hanya ada alis tertekuk dan dahi mengkerut. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Hinata kebingungan. Terkadang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang susah untuk berkomunikasi. Meminta maaf pun sudah ia lakukan ketika Naruto sadar, namun sayang Naruto hanya memalingkan muka. Enggan dilihat karena ketahuan seorang penakut.

"Jika Naruto-kun ingin pulang, maka aku akan ikut." Butuh keberanian besar untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Jantung Hinata sampai berdebar kencang hingga tangannya gemetar. "Mungkin Naruto-kun butuh istirahat."

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab telak, Hinata menahan napas."Kita di sini. Melihat kembang api berdua."

Senyum jahil Sakura mengembang, gampang sekali memancing Naruto, hanya tinggal diberi embel-embel 'Hinata' pasti dia langsung menangkap umpan. Terkadang Sakura berpikir bahwa Naruto lebih manis daripada kucing rumahan jika sedang kasmaran.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Mata polos Hinata berkedip beberapa kali ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah memaafkannya.

"Errr, kalau itu. . ." Naruto tidak marah, kecuali kalau diabaikan tentunya. Dia hanya merasa sangat malu luar biasa. Ah biarlah ia sedikit membalas Hinata-nya. "Aku marah dan karena itu kau harus menemaniku." Tepukan halus mendarat di surai biru gelap. "Jangan membantahku lagi, mengerti." Hinata mengangguk cepat. Syukurlah Naruto tidak marah padanya. Dan syukurlah Hinata tidak tahu modus operasional yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"Modus kau dobe/baka." Ejek kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin senja, taman bermain berubah menjadi penuh dengan para pasangan yang ingin melihat ledakan kembang api. Senja di ufuk memang masih mentereng, gemerlap kembang api akan terlihat bagus jika digabung dengan matahari yang beranjak tenggelam. Ada bocoran jika bentuk kembang api bertema ledakan dashyat – _Big bang_, berbentuk gugus bintang dan galaksi. Langit merah redup dengan hiasan warna warni tentu adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Tinggal menunggu lima menit sebelum acara puncak dimulai. Menghitung mundur waktu disemarakkan, meski bukan pergantian tahun yang namanya kembang api Big Bang memang sangat dinanti. Angka empat mulai berganti tiga, tinggal dua digit angka semua telah siap membuka mata.

"Satu!" Semua berteriak, mengingingkan fantastisnya warna-warni di langit. Sebuah moment yang dijadikan para pasangan untuk saling bergandengan tangan atau berciuman dengan harapan bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain dibawah guyuran ledakan kembang api.

Mata yang membuka ingin melihat ke angkasa menatap heran, tidak ada suara letusan atau pendar gemerlap kembang api. Ditengah keramaian mulai muncul bisikan-bisikan keheranan kenapa tidak ada kembang api yang meluncur, tepat itu juga Naruto melihat sosok yang ia kenal berada di tengah taman. "Kakashi-san?" Naruto berteriak memanggil orang berambut putih yang nampak berlari tergesa-gesa. Tangannya melambai ke udara berharap Kakashi dapat melihatnya ditengah keramaian.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kakashi datang mendekati Naruto. Wajah yang tertutup masker berkeringat dingin. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang lain. Kau harus segerah pergi dari sini." Pundak Naruto dicengkram kuat. Hinata turut merasa cemas, ada yang aneh. Sakura dan Sasuke juga ikut mendekat.

Rambut putih yang mencuat ke atas diacak gusar oleh Kakashi. Kenapa secara bersamaan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa berada di satu tempat seperti ini? "Dengarkan aku. Orochimaru akan menyerang taman ini, jadi kalian harus segerah pergi secepatnya." Bola mata Naruto dan Hinata saling melebar. Keduanya berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka benar-benar tidak ada persiapan untuk bisa melawan. Jangankan bisa melawan, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai pikiran bahwa di tempat ini akan dipilih oleh Orochimaru sebagai lahan peperangan.

Suara yang lebih keras menyentak lewat loudspeaker taman. Orang-orang saling menatap bingung. Apakah jadwal penutupan taman dimajukan? Kenapa tidak ada kembang api? Atau apa yang terjadi menjadi hal yang mereka tanyakan satu sama lain. Hinata menatap kosong, Ayahnya atau Neji tidak memberi pemberitahuan akan hal ini. Ia terpaku, melihat banyak orang tak berdosa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi korban.

"Ini adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang. Kalian harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga! Tempat ini harus segerah dievakuasi, petugas kami akan memandu kalian!"

'DUAAARRRR'

Semua orang merunduk . Sebuah bom yang entah kapan dipasang meledak di tengah taman. Semua orang panik, berlari ke sana ke mari mencari perlindungan. Beberapa saat kemudian rentetan tembakan menggema di udara. Asap tebal membumbung, bau mesiu tercium menyengat. Kepanikan mulai melanda orang-orang. Teriakan meminta tolong terdengar dimana-mana. Ada yang terjatuh lalu terinjak, pintu keluar seolah menyempit karena banyaknya orang yang ingin keluar. Kakashi segerah bertindak, ia harus membantu proses evakuasi. Waktu adalah nyawa, jika tidak bisa cepat bertindak maka banyak korban yang akan berjatuhan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, api yang berkobar menjilat di beberapa titik. Ia takut, sangat takut. Tangannya gemetar, kakinya seolah melemas. Melihat orang yang terinjak tak berperasaan seolah menjadikan dirinya tidak mempunyai tenaga. Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura yang gemetar. Mereka harus cepat keluar dari sini.

"Semuanya ayo cepat berlari." Naruto memberi instruksi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Taman bermain telah menjadi medan tempur. Suara ledakan dan tembakan masih menggema, setidaknya menyelamatkan diri adalah prioritasnya. Sasuke menggendong Sakura, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terpisah darinya di tengah kepanikan ini. Hanya Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat. Bangunan stan permainan terbakar, asap tebal menyembul, warna kuning percikan api terlihat dari moncong senapan yang ditembakkan oleh seseorang di puncak salah satu wahana. Inikah peperangan yang sebenarnya? Banyak jeritan yang menyayat, para orang tua berusaha melindungi anak mereka. Yang lain berlari tak tentu arah di tengah kegelapan. Apa yang Orochimaru inginkan? Dunia macam apa yang tengah ia tawarkan? Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang Yakuza dari klan Hyuuga, ia bertugas untuk melindungi, bukan melarikan diri. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus bertarung untuk melindungi orang-orang.

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak. Punggung kecil kekasihnya terlihat berlari melawan arah, Naruto mendecih geram. Mati konyol jika melawan musuh dengan tangan kosong. "Shit!" Naruto memutar haluan, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Musuh kali ini menyerang secara terang-terangan, sangat tidak mungkin jika Orochimaru dan komplotannya tidak mempersiapkan hal ini secara matang. Meski pun pemerintah nampaknya sudah tahu, namun mereka cukup terlambat. Misi pemerintah bukan lagi mengamankan orang sipil, namun mencegah bertambahnya korban dari serangan tak terduga seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Benar-benar kacau, Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura di saat seperti ini. Ia melihat petugas yang mengevakuasi berada di jarak yang cukup dekat, untuk saat ini Sakura harus berada di tempat yang aman. Setelah ia menyerahkan Sakura ke pada petugas keamanan ia harus segerah membantu Naruto juga. Biarpun sahabatnya itu mempunyai energi yang banyak serta kemampuan bertarung seperti hewan liar, tetap saja jika melawan senjata dengan adu tinju itu sama saja bunuh diri. "Ck, Orochimaru." Ia tahu organisasi gelap itu. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa Orochimaru merupakan orang licik yang punya ambisi menguasai semua pasar saham dunia.

.

.

.

Kegelapan yang mencekam, penerangan yang telah rusak, bunyi ledakan yang masih saling susul menyusul memekakkan telinga. Hinata harus segerah bertindak, ia tidak peduli lagi siapa yang akan ia lawan. Dadanya terasa sesak, matanya memerah dan perih. Andai dirinya bisa mencari informasi dari pergerakan Orochimaru beberapa hari yang lalu, tentu semua ini tidak terjadi. Orang-orang yang tidak bersalah tidak akan terluka. Hinata ingin berteriak, mengapa ia sampai terlena dengan keadaan normal yang ia dapatkan? Seharusnya ia tahu diri bahwa dunianya memang berbeda dengan orang normal. Ia adalah Hyuuga, darah sebagai Yakuza mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Kehidupan normal tidak sesuai dengannya, jika ia memaksakan diri hidup layakanya orang biasa, maka akan banyak hal yang terenggut darinya.

Langkahnya terhenti, beberapa sosok tubuh besar dengan jubah gelap menghadang di jalan. Mereka pion kecil, berjumlah banyak namun tidak berfundamental menjadi ancaman. Hanya pengulur waktu, kalau bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan atau tendakan adalah keberuntungan, embel-embel naik pangkat sudah di depan mata, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi. Hinata tidak masalah dengan jumlah, tangannya ia kibaskan beberapa kali, leher sengaja ditekuk ke kanan ke kiri hinga sendi saling berbunyi. Sebanyak apapun jika hanya sekelas teri Hinata yakin bisa mengatasi, mau membawa tongkat bisbol pun ia tidak gentar.

Lensa putih bulat menyipit membentuk mata bersudut tajam elang yang siap menerkam tikus. Serangan tanpa dikomando terjadi, babatan atau tinjuan membabi buta bisa dihindari. Gerakan gemulai seperti penari, melangkah ke samping, maju atau mundur bahkan meloncat ke atas dan merunduk ke bawah. Dalam pose bertahan pun Hinata masih bisa melukai musuhnya. Telapak tangan Hinata mengenai perut, memelintir otot muskuler hingga korbannya terjeblak ke belakang. Kuda-kuda berubah, gerakan pukulan tangan membentuk arak jarum jam. Hinata berputar cepat, jari runcing seperti jarum menusuk tepat di setiap saraf, memotong aliran darah membuat musuhnya lumpuh seperti batu.

Tidak hanya totokan maut, tendakan keras dengan memanfaatkan tumit atau hak sepatu sukses menjatuhkan banyak lawan. Yang tersisa mengambil jarak aman, tahu bahwa meski hanya perempuan yang mereka lawan namun kekuatannya sebanding dengan 10 orang ahli beladiri. Hinata tidak terbiasa membiarkan musuhnya kabur, pendidikan keras yang ia terima sejak kecil tidak memperbolehkannya menunjukkan rasa belas kasih. Inilah wujudnya ketika terjun di lapangan secara nyata selama ini. Mata seputih mutiara menjadi perak, setidaknya ia telah mematahkan tangan atau kaki orang-orang tersebut.

"Horaa, tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan seorang Hyuuga secepat ini."

Hinata menyorot tajam ke atas. Kegelapan bukan masalah untuk mata putihnya melihat dengan jelas salah satu musuh yang lain berdiri di atas cabang pohon seolah menanti dirinya. Rambut orange kemerahan seperti api unggun, dua besi hasil timpahan pada suhu ribuan derajat Celsius dipegang pada masing-masing tangan. Hinata tidak boleh gegabah, dilihat bagaimanapun ia tidak ada persiapan. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak mempunyai pengalaman bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Inti dari kemenangan adalah kesabaran dan konsentrasi. Musuh baru yang Hinata yakin lebih kuat dari pion yang telah ia hancurkan meloncat turun. Bau anyir darah menguar, dilihat sekilas pedang itu adalah sumbernya.

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak akan memperkenalkan diri ketika bertarung. Setidaknya kau harus tahu siapa yang akan membunuhmu." Sebilah pedang teracung ke depan, beberapa senti mengarah pada pembuluh arteri di leher Hinata. "Aku Tayuya, kau harus mengingatku Hyuuga." Seringai kejam, mata kosong tanpa perasaan. Hinata cukup yakin Tayuya seorang berdarah dingin.

Sabetan secepat kilat membuat Hinata melangkah mundur, reflek cepat membantunya untuk menghindar meski beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong serta lengan cardigannya sobek. Hinata diam mengamati, ia membalas dengan tatapan datar sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan aku Hyuuga Hinata, seseorang yang akan mengalahkanmu di sini." Kaki sedikit di lebarkan, kuda-kuda menyerang telah dilakukan, telapak tangan merentang ke depan menantang. Pertarungan tidak seimbang bukan lagi masalah, hukum rimba memang menjadi landasan di dunia mafia yang gelap. Dimana yang kuat akan menjadi pemenangnya. Sabetan pedang saling berayun menyerang, Tayuya bukan orang tipe penyabar untuk bertarung. Mangsa tanpa perlindungan adalah sasaran empuk untuk diburu.

"Ck, kau hanya bisa menghindar." Tayuya mendecih sambil meludah. Gerakan cepat Hinata cukup merepotkan dengan menghindari pedangnya. Ia lapar, pedanganya ingin merasakan darah lagi. Satu baja tajam kembali menyabet, Hinata menahan lengan Tayuya, mata mereka beradu. Lengan bebas yang satunya kembali mengayunkan pedang sekuat tenaga. Kedua kaki Hinata menjepit tongkat bisbol yang tergeletak di dekatnya, melayangkannya untuk ia pegang dan menjadi tameng. "Dasar, ternyata kau cukup hebat juga ya." Gerutu Tayuya.

Dentingan logam saling beradu, yang satu menebas yang satunya menangkis. Dua pedang menjadi satu, menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Goresan berhasil di torehkan cukup dalam, kulit putih ternoda liquid merah. Hinata mengernyit merasakan sensasi terbakar ketika epidermisnya disobek secara paksa. Tayuya tersenyum girang, lidahnya mengecap darah dari musuh yang tertinggal di baja tajam pedangnya, ia tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi, dilihatnya mangsa telah terpojok, terjepit di antara dirinya dan batang pohon. Ujung kedua pedang diarahkan menghujam, siap menusuk tepat ke jantung, jika perlu menembus sampai ke punggung. Tayuya terkekeh puas.

Hinata menghindar, melempar tanah tepat ke wajah Tayuya. "Argk, sialan kau Hyuuga." Sebuah kesempatan terbuka ketika dua mata pedang tak sengaja tersangkut di kayu. Tendangan memutar dengan tumit dibuat tumpul menghujam tungkak lambung Tayuya. Serangan susulan telapak tangan mengenai tulang rusuk hingga memunculkan bunyi 'klek' yang ngilu. Tayuya terhuyung, batuk darah merasakan tusukan di paru-paru dan jantungnya.

"Bedebah kau!" Raungan amarah menggema beresonansi dengan udara. "Sudah cukup main-mainnya, bocah." Matanya melotot merah, warna hitam menjalar dari tengkuk leher menuju kulit normal langsat lainnya. Eksperimen untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tubuh nampaknya berhasil, massa otot torso maupun bisep terlihat melembung dengan urat biru menyembul dari permukaan dermis. Gerakan secepat kedipan mata, satu tendangan keras di tulang pelipis berhasil memukul mundur Hinata hingga menabrak pohon. Tayuya menyeringai lepas. Berhasil menumbangkan musuh adalah bagian kesenangannya, tinggal menunggu bagian klimaks dengan mengoyak organ pemompa darah atau mencabik-cabik menjadi cacahan kecil.

Pandangan mata mengabur, tetesan darah memburamkan penglihat Hinata. Kepalanya berdenyut, ternyata efek dari meningkatnya kekuatan dengan cara eksperimen harus diwaspadai, tapi itulah tugasnya. Ia harus bisa menghentikan teror seperti ini. Bola mata Hinata membola, terlalu banyak berpikir membuat konsentrasinya melemah. Dua pedang berdenting ngilu mengarah tepat ke dadanya. Ia terjebak, terlalu terlambat untuk bisa menghindar dari serangan fatal ini.

'CRASH'

Cairan merah pekat menetes lebih banyak ke tanah. Darah segar mengucur ke bawah, tapi meskipun begitu Tayuya terlihat lebih murka. Pedangnya ditahan dengan satu tangan, mengorbakan anggota tubuh adalah salah satu cara untuk bertahan dan Hinata melakukannya. Urat kemarahan Tayuya menguat, ia menekan pedangnya ke depan, mengiris setiap inci yang menghalangi, kalau bisa sampai memutusnya. Hinata juga semakin erat menggenggam, nyeri dan rasa sakit ia abaikan. Tatapan gigih tak ingin menyerah diperlihatkan sang putri Yakuza.

"Jangan bercanda." Desis Tayuya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Kenyataannya kekuatan putri Yakuza itu sudah terkuras lebih banyak. Napasnya mulai memberat memasok oksigen. Pupil membesar dan mengcil secara semu. Bayang-bayang kesenangan yang sekilas ia rasakan mampu membuat bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum kecil. Bagaimana sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa berbaur dalam kehidupan yang normal, mengenal orang, berteman, dan mencintai. Ia tidak menyesal, terlahir dengan darah seorang Yakuza tidaklah membuat hidupnya kelam, justru ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi, biarlah ia melindungi semua itu. Biarlah ia menjadi tameng, melindungi Naruto, menjaga mataharinya agar tetap bersinar.

'Sayonara Naruto-kun'

Suara letupan timah panas membelah udara seperskian detik, desisan halus namun menggigit bersarang di rongga tubuh. Cuping Hinata mendengung, bau mesiu tercium tepat di hidungnya. Berat dua logam tajam pedang tidak lagi menekan, Hinata bebas untuk bergerak, namun tangannya sudah mati rasa. Musuhnya tumbang di depan mata, tewas seketika dengan jantung tertembus peluru dari belakang.

"Cih, orang yang berani melukai adikku hanya akan ada satu hukuman, yaitu kematian." Tuas pelatuk telah ditarik, peluruh kaliber 7mm menembus organ pembuluh darah dan bersarang di dada, ujung moncong senapan ditiup. Senapan KAC M110 berkilau di pundak Hyuuga Neji. Sulung Hyuuga itu datang sebagai petarung, lengkap dengan segala persiapan untuk maju di garis depan medan perang.

Dua iris pucat serupa dengan Hinata namun dengan sudut yang lebih lancip melihat keadaan adiknya yang penuh luka. Neji menarik napas. "Lain kali kau jangan gegabah. Apa salahnya menunggu sedikit untuk mempersenjatai dirimu sendiri." Neji mempunyai pengalaman yang lebih banyak, segenting apapun keadaan haruslah tetap mampu berpikir secara rasional. Hinata diam, matanya berair dan buram antara rasa rindu dan juga sakit. Untuk kali ini Hinata patuh kepada yang lebih tua. Tapi yang membuat dirinya merasa cengeng dan menangis adalah kakaknya telah kembali. Punggung lebar yang dulu sering menggendongnya kini dapat ia lihat kembali. Hokkaido dengan Tokyo memang jarak yang jauh, bertukar kabarpun tidak pernah mereka lakukan karena memang mereka sepakat untuk tidak menunjukkan diri sejak insiden penghancuran kompleks klan Hyuuga.

Tangan besar merogoh saku, saleb hijau dioleskan pada tangan dengan luka yang menganga lebar. "Pergilah, ajak teman-temanmu ke tempat yang aman. Di sini ada Ayah dan aku, juga beserta pasukan yang lain akan mengambil alih."

Ternyata bukan hanya kakaknya yang kembali, Ayahnya juga ikut kembali dari Kyoto. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Hinata mengernyitkan kening, sejak kapan Neji tahu dirinya sedang bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya? Bau rencana tersembunyi tercium, Hinata yakin bahwa ia sengaja tidak dilibatkan untuk rencana kali ini.

"Itu tidak penting Hinata." Neji menampik kalem, jelas sekali ia tengah berbohong. Menggulirkan bola mata ke lain arah adalah kamuflasenya. Misi menyergap langsung Orochimaru tidak boleh bocor, serangan grilya harus tetap berjalan sebisu mungkin. Tutup mulut meski kepada saudarimu sendiri.

"Tapi –"

"Ini bukan hal kecil, Orochimaru memang berniat melakukan kudeta pemerintahan dengan jalan sebagai teroris." Pundak kecil di pegang erat oleh Neji, dua pasang iris berwarna serupa saling berpandangan. "Selain target menguasai pemerintah, Orochimaru juga mempunyai dendam kepada kita. Kau adalah kemungkinan sasaran incarannya, jadi kau harus segerah pergi." Neji tidak mungkin cerita bahwa kemiripan Hinata dengan mendiang sang Ibu adalah alasannya. Hiashi telah menceritakan bahwa awal permusuhan klan Hyuuga dengan Orochimaru adalah karena masalah seorang wanita, heck! Dasar iblis ular, Neji bersyukur Ibunya dulu tidak menikah dengan Orochimaru. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa rupa dirinya dan ke dua saudarinya jika Ayah mereka bukan Hiashi. Wajah pucat mayat dengan mata berpupil ular sudah mengerikan apalagi jika ditambah fetish aneh dengan menciumi ular. Cukup, perutnya terasa mual.

"Hinata, kali ini kau harus mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Hinata termangu, baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya memasang ekspresi penuh keseriusan di depannya. "Kau harus pergi, jika kau ada disini dengan keadaan seperti ini kau hanya akan menjadi penghambat." Neji sadar bahwa ucapannya bisa melukai hati Hinata, tapi ia tak peduli. Selama itu bisa menyelamatkan Hinata maka ia bisa menjadi orang yang kejam. "Bawa Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi dari sini juga karena kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Dahi Hinata berkerut, terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah berhasil keluar dari taman. Apa jangan-jangan karena dirinya nekad ingin melawan musuh akhirnya Naruto pergi menyusulnya?

Dentuman granat meledak di dekat mereka, Neji mendekap kepala adiknya agar merunduk. Melihat kondisi di sekitarnya, Neji tahu bahwa musuh masih menguasai pertempuran. Ia harus segerah membuat Hinata menjauh dari tempat ini. "Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam lagi. Kau harus membawa kedua orang itu keluar Hinata. Ini tempat yang berbahaya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ini adalah kesalahannya, jika ia sempat berpikir terlebih dahulu pasti Naruto tidak akan ikut terlibat. Dirinya tidak bisa terus-terusan membuat Naruto berada dalam bahaya hanya karena dirinya. Kedua kaki yang sudah lecet digerakkan untuk berdiri, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Nii-san, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menemuiku setelah ini."

Neji tersenyum singkat dan menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Aku adalah putra sulung Hyuuga Hiashi dan seorang calon penerus klan, jadi kau jangan khawatirkan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**Hosh-hosh, author pusing tujuh keliling untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Ini file sudah lama saya buat tapi masih butuh tambal sana tambal sini. Author pengen nangis rasanya, meski lama update tapi readers masih mendukung dan menyemangati author biar cepet rilis chapter baru. Arigato!**

**Sebenanrnya chapter ini ingin saya buat dua part lagi, tapi dilihat-lihat kok jelek ya kalau dipotong. Jadi, sekalian saja saya gabungin. Ya apapun itu jika ada kritik atau saran bahkan sumbangan ide silahkan ditulis ya, pembaca bijak adalah yang meninggalkan jejak.**

**Special Thanks to** : Durarawr, Ayra Uzumaki, Iis391, Chanchan, cherllina, 1, hqhqhq, Zombie-NHL, Hanachan L, ayu, uzumaki ren, Guest (1), Guest (2), astia morichan, hime-chan, triwik97, otsukareina14, Guest (3), nadya ulfa, Guest (4), hyuga ashikawa, IndigoRasengan23, singgih, yudi, ChacaSavika, chika kyuchan, Rhein98, Guest (5). #Sedikit saran saja, kalau review tolong sertakan nama ya.

Micchan : Terima kasih Micchan. Ini sudah update kok (Meski molor)

aya' naruhina hime : Ini sudah update, maaf kalau lama^^

anna chan naruhina : Sudah update^^. Kalau yang lemon asem mah saya masih polos, hehe. DL tetap rated T+

Ikha Hime : Semoga chapter ini bisa meredahkan rasa penasaran Ikha-chan

lavender hime : Untuk Lime atau Lemon author mah masih enjoy seperti ini hehe. Mungkin nanti akan saya usahan yang sedikit nyerempet gitu.

SasoNara-Chan : Gara-gara tebakan kamu, author jadi ada ide untuk mengembangkan cerita ini. Makasih ya^^

**Tambahan curhat, sebenarnya author rada kesel dengan FP Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Pliss, kenapa banyak fans yang saling hujat satu sama lain. Terutama fans NH dan SS (Meskipun saya seorang NH dan Hinata centric, tapi miris melihat dua fanbase itu adu bacot tanpa faedah). Dua kubu mayoritas yang kalau bentrok bawa spanduk–senggol bacok! Fandom yang indah itu tidak memuji hanya satu poros, tidak merendahkan chara lain diluar tokoh favorit. Yuk kita buat FP Naruto sebagai payung berteduh bersama, bukan ajang debat untuk para pemaki. Yuk kita dayung kapal Naruto mengarungi luasnya samudera, bukan saling lempar granat sampai kapal sekarat. So, guys saling menghargai ya^^**

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


End file.
